


Waking Up In Vegas

by 6Starlight6



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin is a stupid drunk, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Depression, Don't repost on another website, M/M, Padmé and Anakin are firends, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prosthetic Arm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Veterans, but they are both adults, light fluff, stupid decision
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/pseuds/6Starlight6
Summary: Pour Anakin, fêter l’enterrement de vie de jeune fille de sa meilleure amie Padmé à Las Vegas n’avait rien de très original. Mais ce n’est pas pour autant qu’il ne prévoyait pas de passer un bon moment. Après tout, ce n’était pas tout les jours qu’il sortait de sa monotonie pour faire la fête ! Seulement, ce qu’il n’avait pas prévu, c’est d’être marié à un parfait inconnu en se réveillant le lendemain.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, cela fait un certain temps que je n’ai plus écrit ou posté de fanfiction. J’espère donc ne pas être trop à côté de la plaque. Surtout que comme d’habitude, à mon grand regret, je me lance sur un nouveau fandom.
> 
> Je suis assez obsédée par le personnage d’Anakin depuis que j’ai vu l’animé Clone Wars, lorsqu’ils les passaient à la TV, il y a bien dix ans de ça. Récemment, avec mon copain, on s’est remis à regarder l’animé, et depuis le début de cette année j’ai plongé tête baissée dans ce fandom. J’espère être à la hauteur.
> 
> Donc, à la base, je voulais écrire un OS rapide et mignon, plein de fluff. Mais du coup je me suis retrouvée avec une fic qui va faire en tout cas deux chapitres, pas si fluff que ça, tirant plutôt sur du Angst. Concernant la suite, je ne sais pas du tout XD C’est une des premières fois que je publie sans vraiment savoir où je vais. Mais j’avais envie d’essayer, et je me suis dit qu’avec la situation actuelle, certains d’entre vous auraient besoin de fic à lire. Ce que je peux vous dire, c’est que les tags risquent peut-être d’évoluer. Et que je veux un Happy End, parce qu’ils le méritent.
> 
> Petit warning au cas où ça peut poser des problèmes à quelqu’un : j’ai gardé la différence d’âge qu’ils ont dans le canon. Ils sont cependant tous les deux majeurs dans cette histoire.
> 
> Sinon, faites bien attention à vous, prenez soin de vous et de vos proches !

Présent :

La première chose qu’Anakin remarqua en se réveillant était l’affreuse migraine qui avait envahi tout son crâne, le faisant tambouriner comme un tambour fou jusque dans ses oreilles. Lorsqu’il voulut porter sa main gauche à sa tempe, y espérant un apaisement qui ne viendrait pas, il fut surpris de ne pas pouvoir la déplacer. Son cœur commença à s’affoler, n’arrangeant pas son état. Mais un grognement endormi interrompit son esprit dans l’une de ses descentes aux enfers habituelles.

Anakin tourna la tête avec une lenteur presque insupportable, ne bougeant pas un seul de ses autres muscles.

À sa gauche, sur le lit d’une chambre qu’il ne reconnaissait pas comme étant la sienne, se trouvait un autre homme. Son torse se soulevait doucement, assurant Anakin qu’il était bien vivant. En plus de son mal de tête, il n’avait pas besoin d’avoir un mort sur la conscience.

_Pas encore un autre_

L’homme était plus vieux qu’Anakin et il était incroyablement beau, même dans son sommeil. Ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient magnifiquement cuivrés par le Soleil. Sur son nez, Anakin pouvait distinguer de discrètes taches de rousseur. Il portait un costume, froissé, enserrant délicieusement les muscles de son torse et de ses jambes. Ce qui rendait Anakin un peu honteux de sa simple chemise mal ajustée, et froissée elle aussi.

L’homme tenait la main gauche d’Anakin entre les deux siennes, dans une bonne poigne malgré son sommeil. Ce qui le rassura largement.

Enfin, outre le fait qu’il ne savait pas où il était et qu’il ne connaissait pas l’homme à côté de lui.

Décidément, c’était la dernière fois qu’il buvait de l’alcool. Il avait clairement abusé sur les Mojitos. Et sur le champagne. Et sur la tequila. Et sur tous les alcools du bar de l’hôtel où il séjournait en fait.

Mais ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’il fêtait l’enterrement de vie de jeune fille de sa meilleure amie. Alors il avait bien le droit de se laisser un peu aller, et il n’était plus sous médicaments, raison de plus ! Et puis, bon, il ne lui était rien arrivé de particulièrement grave. Lui et son mystérieux inconnu étaient tous les deux encore habillés. Certes, il ne se souvenait plus de la soirée, mais cela voulait bien dire qu’il ne s’était rien passé de trop osé entre eux. Malheureusement.

Anakin poussa un petit soupir en reposant sa tête sur l’oreiller. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à libérer sa main gauche. Il allait devoir attendre que l’autre homme se réveille ou bouge dans son sommeil. Il était d’ailleurs un peu anxieux du réveil de l’inconnu. Qu’est-ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir penser de lui ?

Anakin amena sa main droite devant son visage. Observant amèrement ses doigts mécaniques se replier un à un avec lenteur. Un gant camouflait la prothèse, mais Anakin savait ce qu’il y avait en dessous, ce qu’il y avait au niveau de son coude.

_Monstruosité_

Anakin laissa retomber son poing sur le lit, les dents serrées. Son avant-bras rebondit légèrement contre les ressorts du matelas. Ce qui fit grogner le mystérieux inconnu, rendant Anakin parfaitement immobile pendant quelques secondes. Le matelas bougea un peu plus alors que l’homme se tournait, libérant le bras gauche d’Anakin. Poussant un nouveau soupir, il fit jouer ses doigts pour y rétablir sa circulation sanguine. Seulement, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre que quelque chose n’était pas normal.

Une bague cerclait son annulaire gauche.

Il était certain que ce bijou n’était pas là quand il avait suivi Padmé dans le casino.

L’anneau était fin, en or blanc. Ou ce qu’Anakin pensait être de l’or blanc. Il était incrusté de trois petites pierres bleues, qui brillaient doucement au soleil.

L’estomac d’Anakin se tordit dans tous les sens, lui donnant presque envie de vomir. Pris d’une frénésie soudaine, il se redressa sur les genoux et tira la main gauche de son mystérieux inconnu à lui, ignorant ses grognements de moins en moins endormis.

Son annulaire gauche était aussi orné d’une bague, légèrement plus large que celle d’Anakin et incrustée de trois petites pierres rouges.

Oh merde !

Anakin lâcha la main de son mystérieux inconnu, ou plutôt son mari, et l’observa se réveiller, le ventre affreusement tordu.

L’inconnu papillonna des yeux plusieurs fois, découvrant de beaux iris gris-bleus légèrement flous. Il grogna encore une fois avant de se redresser sur le coude et de porter une main à sa tête. Sans doute devrait-il subir le même récital de tambour qu’Anakin.

Puis, il posa les yeux sur lui.

— Hello, fit Anakin avec un sourire tremblant.

L’homme gémit, fermant les yeux en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Leur mariage commençait bien…

Anakin dut batailler contre lui-même pour garder son sourire. L’homme releva les yeux sur lui. Il l’observa pendant un court instant. Anakin se demanda ce qu’il pouvait bien voir en lui.

_Un monstre_

— Oh mon Dieu, fit l’homme avec un accent britannique à tomber. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Anakin n’avait pas la réponse à cette question. Ou pas vraiment. Il pensait qu’ils avaient tous les deux trop bu et qu’ils avaient pensé que c’était une bonne idée de se marier. Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus Anakin trouvait que son soi bourré de la veille avait fait un excellent choix ! Son mari était magnifique et élégant. Tout ce dont Anakin avait toujours rêvé et qu’il n’aurait jamais eu dans des circonstances normales.

_Parce que tu es un monstre_

— Je n’en suis pas sûr, répondit tout de même Anakin.

Son mari le regarda comme s’il était étonné qu’il sache parler. Anakin fit semblant de ne pas en être blessé. L’autre homme s’assit lui aussi sur le lit, frottant son visage de sa main gauche, sans doute pour l’aider à se réveiller correctement. Mais il s’interrompit au milieu de son geste, observant ses doigts, les yeux écarquillés. Son regard passa alors furieusement entre sa main et celle d’Anakin où les petites pierres bleues de son alliance brillaient doucement. Anakin suivit son regard jusqu’à ses propres doigts. 

— Euh, ouais, fit-il étrangement, désireux de couper le silence qui devenait vraiment inconfortable. 

Son mari poussa un nouveau soupir, se pinçant l’arête du nez de ses doigts. 

— Peut-être que ce n’est rien de très important, essaya de rassurer Anakin. 

Mais il n’y croyait pas lui-même. Il avait une vague réminiscence que c’était vraiment important. Et les bagues étaient trop belles pour que ce soit juste une farce. 

— Je crois bien que oui, fit alors l’autre homme d’une voix profond qui fit agréablement remuer les entrailles d’Anakin. 

Il se saisit alors d’un papier disposé sur sa table de nuit, le lut brièvement, poussa un nouveau soupir avant de le montrer à Anakin. 

Okay, donc ils étaient bien mariés. 

Et son mari s’appelait Obi-Wan Kenobi. Enfin ça, c’était avant leur mariage, maintenant son nom était Skywalker. Cela en coupa presque le souffle à Anakin. 

Son mari avait accepté de prendre son nom. Définitivement, le soi bourré d’Anakin avait fait un excellent choix. 

— Oh, fit Anakin, un sourire plus détendu sur les lèvres. Bonjour, Obi-Wan.

Une légère rougeur s’étendit sur les joues du plus vieux. Le rendant encore plus beau que précédemment. Décidément, le soi d’Anakin bourré avait vraiment de très bons goûts, peut-être devrait-il boire plus souvent après tout.

— Bonjour, grommela Obi-Wan.

Il ne paraissait vraiment pas dans son assiette, bien moins qu’Anakin en tout cas. Il se massa une nouvelle fois l’arête du nez, dans ce qui devait être un tic. Puis, il sortit du lit, ne portant pas plus d’attention à Anakin, se dirigeant vers ce qui devait être la salle de bain.

Anakin relâcha ses épaules, prenant conscience seulement à ce moment à quel point il était tendu. S’asseyant en tailleur, il essaya de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, comme on le lui avait appris. Seulement, il n’eut pas le temps de faire grand-chose, parce qu’Obi-Wan revint de la salle de bain.

— Tiens, fit-il alors en lui tendant le verre d’eau et le cachet qu’il avait dans les mains.

Anakin les prit sans rechigner, reconnaissant le médicament comme du paracétamol. Il en avait bien besoin, le concert de tambour dans son crâne ne semblait pas vouloir s’arrêter.

Obi-Wan s’assit à côté de lui sur le lit. Anakin ne put que l’observer du coin de l’œil, se demandant ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Le certificat de mariage était véridique, provenant d’une des nombreuses chapelles de Las Vegas.

— Est-ce que tu es majeur ? demanda de but en blanc Obi-Wan une fois qu’Anakin eut avalé son médicament, qu’il faillit d’ailleurs recracher tant la question le surprit.

— Bien sûr ! S’offusqua donc le plus jeune.

— Oui, bien sûr, souffla Obi-Wan en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Sinon tu n’aurais pas pu boire de l’alcool ou entrer dans le casino.

Ha… Oui… Sauf que non.

Padmé et ses amies avaient toutes plus de vingt-et-un ans, donc elles pouvaient boire de l’alcool et jouer au casino en toute légalité. Sauf qu’Anakin n’avait pas vingt-et-un ans. Alors il était venu à Las Vegas avec de faux papiers, parce qu’il ne voulait pas être laissé derrière. Padmé l’avait même encouragé dans ce sens, pour une fois.

— Alors, quel âge as-tu ?

Anakin se tendit, ne voulant pas répondre à cette question. Sachant d’instinct que la réponse n’allait pas plaire à son mari.

— Dix-neuf ans, marmonna-t-il donc tout bas.

— Pardon ?

Anakin poussa un soupir. Il se devait d’être franc, non ? On ne pouvait pas avoir un mariage solide si l’on commençait à mentir à son mari. Il fallait absolument établir de bonnes bases. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains, et malgré son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine il dit plus clairement :

— Dix-neuf ans, mais je vais bientôt en avoir vingt !

Les yeux gris-bleus s’écarquillèrent semblant observer quelque chose qu’Anakin ne pouvait pas voir.

— Il nous faut un divorce ! s’exclama-t-il finalement.

— Quoi ? Non ! rétorqua Anakin, se redressant.

— Bien sûr ! Enfonça Obi-Wan, sonnant bien trop comme la voix de la raison. Tu es à peine majeur ! Et j’ai trente-cinq ans !

— Et alors ! s’énerva Anakin. Ce n’est pas important…

— Pas important ! Je ne sais même pas qui tu es ! Si ça se trouve, tu es l’un de ces Toy Boy qui traînent partout dans cette ville.

— Quoi ?! Je ne te permets pas…

Anakin ne put pas finir sa tirade, car le thème principal de Star Trek commença à sortir de l’une des poches de son jeans. Il dut prendre une grosse inspiration, pour effacer les conséquences de sa surprise. Il sortit quelque peu péniblement le téléphone de sa poche grâce à sa main gauche.

— Oh merde, fit-il une fois qu’il eut regardé l’écran. Je dois répondre.

Il décrocha sans attendre de confirmation de son mari.

— Oui Padmé ?

— Ani, fit la voix soulagée de Padmé. Où es-tu ? On t’a cherché partout !

— Ne t’inquiète pas, essaya de rassurer Anakin, il n’avait pas besoin de voir son amie débarquer en plus. Je suis avec… Un ami.

Du coin de l’œil, il put voir l’air peu convaincu d’Obi-Wan.

— Tout va bien.

— Vraiment, fit Padmé, le ton tout aussi peu convaincu. 

— Oui, ne t’inquiète pas, je te retrouve bientôt à notre chambre. 

— Tu n’en as pas perdu la clé au moins ? Tu n’étais vraiment plus très frais hier soir.

— Bien sûr que je ne l’ai pas perdue ! Pour qui tu me prends Padmé ? Elle est dans mon porte-monnaie.

En disant cela, Anakin changea son téléphone de main, les doigts de sa prothèse se refermant lentement sur le plastique. Alors que, de sa main gauche, il fouilla les poches de son jeans à la recherche de son porte-monnaie. Ses mouvements devinrent bien plus frénétiques lorsqu’il ne le trouva pas. 

— Sur la table de nuit, lui souffla doucement Obi-Wan en lui désignant le meuble du doigt. 

Anakin lui jeta un coup d’œil, ayant presque oublié sa présence. Il s’efforça de ne pas remarquer que sa prothèse était pile dans la ligne des yeux gris-bleu. 

— Ha merci !

— Qui est cet ami avec qui tu es Anakin ? demanda Padmé alors que le jeune homme ouvrait son porte-monnaie pour trouver la carte de sa chambre d’hôtel. 

— J’ai la clé ! confirma-t-il à son amie. 

— Est-ce que c’est le canon à la barbe rousse ? demanda Padmé, ne prenant pas garde aux mots de son ami. 

Padmé savait avec qui il était !

Passé :

— Je crois que je suis amoureux, marmonna Anakin à l’oreille de Padmé.

— Quoi ?! Ani parle plus fort, je n’ai rien compris, lui retourna Padmé, criant pour se faire entendre par-dessus la musique.

Le bar du casino était bondé et les basses encombraient les tympans d’Anakin. Padmé et ses amies avaient assez rapidement délaissé la partie salle de jeux pour écumer le bar, ses différentes offres de boisson, Light Show et danseurs. Padmé avait une coupe de Cosmopolitan dans la main et Anakin avait perdu le compte des Mojitos qu’il avait déjà bu.

— Je crois que je suis amoureux ! répéta donc le jeune homme.

— De qui ? fit Padmé, observant les hommes qui se trouvaient autour d’eux.

— Lui, souffla Anakin en pointant un homme accoudé au bar.

Il était légèrement plus petit qu’Anakin. Il portait un costume qui lui allait à la perfection. Il tenait élégamment un verre de Gin Tonic dans sa main droite, tout en discutant avec les hommes à côté de lui. Un sourire lascif étirait parfois ses lèvres.

— Mmmh, oui, il y a de quoi, confirma Padmé.

— Il faut que j’aille lui parler.

— Tu crois ?

— Oui, où je vais le regretter. Pour toujours !

Anakin hocha vivement la tête.

— Allons au bar, proposa Padmé, adoptant immédiatement le rôle de wingwoman pour son meilleur ami.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les deux lentement vers le bar, Anakin offrant son bras à son amie. La foule leur donna un peu de mal, à moins que ce soit la quantité d’alcool qu’ils avaient déjà consommé tous les deux. Quoiqu’il en soit, ils réussirent à atteindre le bar et même à trouver un endroit où s’y accouder pas trop loin de l’homme au costume.

— Deux shots de tequila, commanda Padmé à l’un des barmen, alors qu’Anakin observait l’angle de la mâchoire de l’homme camouflé par sa barbe.

Mais il reporta rapidement son attention sur son amie, lui jetant un regard quelque peu interrogatif.

— Pour te donner du courage, répondit Padmé à sa question muette en lui tendant son shot.

Les deux amis descendirent rapidement leur verre, grimaçant sous la brûlure de l’alcool. Anakin eut l’impression de le sentir descendre le long de son œsophage jusqu’à son estomac. Il s’ébroua comme un chien, afin de faire partir la sensation. Padmé posa une main sur son épaule, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ce simple échange transmit bien plus de choses à Anakin que si elle les avait dites à haute voix. La fierté, l’amitié, un peu d’inquiétude et surtout son approbation. Anakin n’en avait pas besoin pour faire ce qu’il souhaitait, mais l’avoir voulait dire quelque chose. D’un signe de tête, il accepta ses sentiments, puis se détacha d’elle pour se diriger vers l’homme en costume. L’alcool l’aida à faire les derniers pas, étouffant les voix qui le torturaient habituellement.

Présent :

— Heum… fit Anakin, mal à l’aise. Je te rappelle plus tard, okay ?

Il raccrocha avant que Padmé eût le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit et il ne s’en sentit pas particulièrement coupable. Il espérait juste qu’Obi-Wan n’avait pas entendu leur conversation. De sa main droite, il rangea assez péniblement son téléphone dans la poche de son jeans. Son mari suivit des yeux chacun de ses gestes. Anakin serra les dents, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas être mal à l’aise. Est-ce que s’enfuir devant son mari l’aiderait à former des bases solides pour son mariage ? Probablement pas. Est-ce qu’Anakin allait le faire quand même ? Probablement.

— Je reviens, fit alors le jeune homme, le ton raide, en se levant du lit.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sentant le regard de son mari lui brûler les dos, pile entre les omoplates. Il eut besoin de toute la maîtrise de lui-même pour ne pas courir. Il prit cependant grand soin de fermer la porte à clé derrière lui. Il s’appuya de tout son long sur celle-ci, passant les mains sur son visage avec désespoir.

— Oh merde, fit-il, se sentant au bord des larmes.

_Tu l’as mérité. Tu es un monstre et tu le sais. Tu as été fou de vouloir prétendre le contraire. Personne ne voudra jamais de toi._

Anakin se mit à respirer par la bouche avec désespoir, essayant d’amener le plus d’air possible à sa gorge serrée par les larmes.

_Tu es pathétique. C’est bien tout ce que tu n’as jamais été._

— Anakin, est-ce que tout va bien ? fit la voix de l’autre côté de la porte.

Anakin laissa échapper un sanglot. Il se mordit la lèvre pour se punir de sa faiblesse.

— Oui, répondit-il la gorge serrée, espérant que le bois de la porte étoufferait la détresse qu’il pouvait entendre dans sa voix.

Il y eut un court silence de l’autre côté de la porte, et Anakin espéra que l’autre homme s’en était allé, le laissant seul. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas :

— Anakin, s’il te plaît, ouvre la porte, fit doucement la voix d’Obi-Wan quelque peu étouffée par la porte.

Anakin aurait dû l’envoyer balader. Parce que clairement il faisait bien ce qu’il voulait, n’en déplaise à son mari. Mari qui ne voulait même pas de lui d’ailleurs. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans la voix d’Obi-Wan, peut-être était-ce sa douceur qui semblait l’envelopper tout entier. Un quelque chose qu’il n’avait plus ressenti depuis la mort de sa mère. Alors, il obtempéra et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Il fit de son mieux pour effacer les larmes qui lui avaient échappé. De l’autre côté de la porte, Obi-Wan lui présenta un petit sourire triste qui sembla réchauffer son cœur.

— Viens, souffla Obi-Wan, le prenant par la main en direction du lit.

Anakin ne put s’empêcher de renifler, essayant de combattre ses larmes, alors qu’il serrait le plus doucement ses doigts de plastique et de métal sur ceux de chaire de son mari. Celui-ci les conduisit jusqu’au lit, les faisant s’asseoir sur l’un de ses bords. Il y avait quelque chose d’absolument doux et confortable dans l’air, étouffant presque Anakin. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas ressenti ça ? Au moins depuis la mort de sa mère et des événements qui l’avait suivie.

Anakin renifla encore une fois, baissant la tête sur ses genoux.

— Tu veux en parler ? proposa Obi-Wan, son pouce caressait le dos de la main de plastique.

Anakin ne pouvait pas le sentir, surtout avec le gant en cuire qui recouvrait sa prothèse, mais il pouvait le voir. Son estomac se tortilla dans tous les sens à cette caresse pour le moins incongrue. Personne n’avait jamais agi ainsi avec sa prothèse. Même pas Padmé. Son amie lui avait apporté tout le soutien du monde, étant parfois la seule once de lumière dans l’abîme de noirceur où il était tombé. Mais elle n’avait jamais pu saisir toute l’implication de la prothèse. Étrange qu’un parfait inconnu, bien qu’il soit son mari, comprenne cela bien mieux.

— Je… Je ne sais pas, souffla Anakin.

Peut-être qu’il devrait, pour partir sur de bonnes bases et tout ça. Mais il ne s’en sentait pas le courage.

— C’est assez récent ? demanda tout de même Obi-Wan.

Son ton était tel qu’on n’aurait pas dit qu’il posait une question, mais qu’il était sûr de lui-même. Anakin ne put donc que hocher la tête, confirmant ses doutes.

Obi-Wan poussa un petit soupir, avant d’entourer les épaules d’Anakin de son bras et de l’amener à poser sa tête contre son épaule. La position n’était pas particulièrement confortable, parce qu’Anakin était plus grand que son mari, alors il devait se plier pour pouvoir poser la tête contre son épaule. Mais ça n’avait pas d’importance. La vague de douceur et de réconfort qui traversa Anakin en valait largement la peine.

Finalement, Obi-Wan le laissa reprendre une position plus confortable. Anakin lui fit un petit sourire, espérant ainsi le remercier pour son attention. C’est là que le jeune homme remarqua la main gauche de son mari massant sa cuisse, les sourcils froncés. Presque comme s’il avait mal. Anakin hésita à demander si tout allait bien. Mais le moment passa comme il était venu, et il ne s’en sentit plus le courage, pas sûr de pouvoir gérer la réponse.

— Ce n’est pas parce que ton corps a été diminué ou abîmé que cela fait de toi quelqu’un de moindre, souffla Obi-Wan, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Ces yeux étaient incroyablement doux. Anakin aurait pu les contempler pour le restant de ses jours. Il aurait probablement pu se contenter d’être dans l’aura de calme et de sérénité d’Obi-Wan pour le restant de ses jours. Et c’est ce qu’il voulait ! Alors, il fallait qu’il montre à son mari qu’il était quelqu’un de bien, quelqu’un qui pouvait lui apporter ! Qu’un divorce n’était pas nécessaire !

_Du dégoût, c’est tout ce que tu as à apporter._

Anakin ignora ses pensées et prit son courage à deux mains, posant la question qu’il avait tue précédemment :

— Il t’est arrivé quelque chose ?

Il essaya d’imiter le ton calme et rassurant d’Obi-Wan, mais il ne fut pas sûr d’y réussir.

— Ça fait un moment maintenant, répondit le plus vieux avec assurance. Un peu plus de dix ans, je crois. J’ai servi dans la British Army et j’ai été blessé à la cuisse.

Le cœur d’Anakin sembla lui remonter dans la gorge. Il ignorait exactement pour quelle raison, une espèce de joie mal saine ? Une reconnaissance ? La terreur ? La compassion ? Ou bien tout cela en même temps ?

— J’ai servi dans l’US Air Force, murmura Anakin les yeux écarquillés, ne se rendant pas vraiment compte de ce qu’il disait.

Peu de monde autour de lui savait vraiment ce qui lui était arrivé. En fait, à part Padmé et ses médecins, personne ne savait. Alors, le dire ainsi à un parfait inconnu…

— Quoi ?! Mais tu n’as que dix-neuf ans ! commença à s’insurger Obi-Wan.

— On peut s’engager à dix-sept ans, le coupa Anakin. C’est ce que j’ai fait.

— Quel pays de cinglés ! Tu peux foncer tête baissée vers l’enfer à dix-sept ans, mais tu ne peux pas boire de l’alcool avant vingt-et-un ?

Anakin se contenta de hausser des épaules. Ce n’était pas lui qui faisait les lois dans son pays. Et il ne pensait pas que cela l’aurait vraiment empêché de s’engager dans l’armée. Peut-être que maintenant il regrettait d’être passé sous les drapeaux, mais il savait qu’il n’aurait pas pu s’empêcher de s’engager s’il avait été renvoyé dans le passé pour corriger ses erreurs. Parfois, il fallait vivre un traumatisme pour en tirer l’expérience qui en découlait et une sagesse nouvelle. Même si les écueils étaient bien nombreux en chemin. Anakin avait encore très souvent l’impression d’être complètement embourbé.

— Ce n’est pas important, souffla Obi-Wan.

L’homme tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers Anakin, lui souriant doucement. Décidément, Anakin avait eu vraiment bon goût. Peut-être qu’il devrait ouvrir une bouteille de champagne pour fêter ça ?!

Passé :

Anakin ne put s’empêcher de rigoler alors qu’il portait la coupe de champagne à ses lèvres. Les bulles lui faisaient une drôle de sensation dans l’estomac, ça le chatouillait. À moins que ce soit le fait de l’homme sur lequel il était à moitié avachi. Après avoir discuté un moment au bar, Anakin avait réussi à convaincre le canon à la barbe rousse, l’amour de sa vie, de s’isoler un peu sur les banquettes contre les murs du casino. Ils avaient commandé une bouteille de champagne, Anakin ne se souvenait plus de la raison. Mais bon, il ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose. C’était agréable. Et l’homme à côté de lui était chaud, beau et il parlait bien. Son sourire était aveuglant, Anakin l’aimait plus que tout. De même que ses yeux clairs, ses cheveux auburns, ses taches de rousseur, son ton perpétuellement amusé, son sarcasme et son intelligence. Anakin aimait tout chez lui !

— On devrait se marier ! lança-t-il alors, son esprit imbibé d’alcool persuadé que c’était la seule issue logique à tous ses sentiments.

— Ha bon ? demanda l’homme à côté de lui.

Anakin n’était pas tellement sûr de se souvenir de son nom. Ken Obi ? Ben ? Barbie ? Wen ? De toute manière, ce n’était pas important, Anakin n’était pas certain de se souvenir de son propre nom !

— Oui oui oui, fit Anakin en secouant la tête et le bras de Ben-Ken.

— Tu crois ? La dernière fois… La dernière fois, elle m’a laissé tout seul.

— Ça n’arrivera pas ! promit Anakin en sautillant sur le fauteuil où il était assis. Jamais… Jamais je te ne laisserai tout seul. Jusqu’à la mort ! 

— Alors d’accord.

Anakin laissa la joie l’emporter et plaqua Ken-Ben sur le canapé, l’étouffant dans un câlin presque désespéré. Il lui renversa un peu de champagne sur son costume, mais aucun des deux n’y prit garde alors que le plus vieux resserra ses bras sur le dos du plus jeune. Anakin ricana quelque peu stupidement. Il sentit les lèvres de Ken-Ben contre son cou, son nez caressant l’angle de sa mâchoire. Ses ricanements s’accentuèrent.

— Allons-y ! fit-il alors en se reculant.

— Maintenant ?

— Oui oui ! insista Anakin, prenant Ken-Ben par la main pour le tirer du sofa où ils étaient installés.

Présent :

Anakin attendait. Son regard dérivait sur les murs de la chambre d’hôtel, ne s’attardant sur rien en particulier. Obi-Wan avait décidé qu’il voulait se changer et se doucher. Anakin aurait bien voulu faire de même, mais il n’avait pas de change avec lui. Et les affaires de son mari étaient trop petites pour lui. Donc ils avaient convenu de se rendre dans la chambre d’Anakin une fois qu’Obi-Wan sortirait de la douche.

Anakin serra son avant-bras droit de sa main gauche, l’esprit ailleurs. Il avait bien fait attention à recharger la batterie de sa prothèse avant de venir à Las Vegas. Alors il ne devrait pas avoir trop de problèmes à ce niveau-là, en tout cas pas avant un jour ou deux. Par contre, il avait vraiment envie de se changer et de se doucher. Maintenant qu’il était un peu mieux réveillé, il se rendait compte qu’il ne sentait pas vraiment la rose.

Heureusement, Obi-Wan ne tarda pas trop et sortit de la salle de bain. Il s’était changé, portant une nouvelle chemise et un nouveau pantalon de costume, tous les deux parfaitement ajustés. Ses cheveux encore humides étaient rabattus sur l’arrière de son crâne, dévoilant son front et remuant des choses dans l’estomac d’Anakin.

— Tu es magnifique, ne put-il s’empêcher de souffler, les yeux sans doute ridiculement écarquillés.

Une délicieuse rougeur s’empara des joues d’Obi-Wan. Il détourna quelque peu le regard, sans doute gêné.

— Merci, répondit-il tout de même. Tu es pas mal non plus.

Anakin sourit, même si le compliment n’était peut-être qu’une marque de politesse plutôt que réellement sincère.

— Pouvons-nous y aller ? demanda le plus jeune, en se levant.

Il se sentait de plus en plus sale, à tel point que tout son corps le démangeait. Il avait aussi envie de se brosser les dents afin de faire disparaître la sensation pâteuse dans sa bouche.

Obi-Wan hocha la tête.

Les deux hommes quittèrent donc la chambre. Anakin les entraîna dans les couloirs de l’hôtel. À plusieurs reprises, il dut se référer au plan afin d’éviter de se perdre dans l’immensité du bâtiment. Mais après quelques détours, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la chambre qu’il partageait avec Padmé. La pensée de son amie le remplit d’anxiété. Qu’est-ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? Et comment allait-elle réagir devant Obi-Wan ? Et comment allait-il réagir devant son amie ? Anakin en avait presque la nausée.

Cependant, il se força tout de même à sortir son porte-monnaie, y récupérer la clé de sa chambre et ouvrir la porte. Le bip de la serrure électromagnétique résonna à ses oreilles comme le bruit de la lame d’une guillotine coulissant vers l’inéluctable.

Anakin souffla profondément avant d’ouvrir la porte et de pénétrer dans la chambre, suivit par Obi-Wan qui l’observait en silence. Il n’eut pas le temps de faire trois pas dans la pièce que Padmé accourue à sa rencontre, le prenant dans ses bras.

— Ani ! J’étais morte d’inquiétude ! Où étais-tu passé ?

— Padmé, souffla Anakin en lui rendant son étreinte.

La jeune femme releva la tête vers lui, observant son visage, vérifiant que tout allait bien pour lui. Anakin essaya de sourire pour la rassurer, mais l’effet ne parut pas très concluant. Il ne voulait pas l’inquiéter, rien de grave ne c’était passé. Tout allait bien. Et dans un certain sens, c’était la vérité. Parce que la présence de son mari derrière lui avait quelque chose d’incroyablement réconfortant. Bien plus que ce qu’Anakin aurait bien pu penser avant d’être marié.

Padmé finit par se reculer. Son regard tomba alors automatiquement sur Obi-Wan. Ses yeux bruns reflétèrent toute sa méfiance.

— Oh ! fit Anakin. Padmé, laisse-moi te présenter…

Il n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car Obi-Wan s’avança, tendant sa main en direction de la jeune femme en se présentant lui-même :

— Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Padmé accepta sa poignée de main.

— Padmé, fit-elle sobrement.

Anakin était à deux doigts de rectifier son mari qu’il s’appelait maintenant Skywalker et pas Kenobi, mais il décida de se taire.

— Je vais prendre une douche ! déclara alors Anakin, ne se sentant pas de rester entre Padmé et Obi-Wan dont la poignée de main devenait inconfortablement longue et leurs regards bien trop perçants.

Alors oui, il fuyait. Mais il avait aussi vraiment besoin d’une douche.

— Je viens t’aider, fit alors Padmé, le suivant dans la salle de bain.

— Je n’ai pas besoin d’aide, pointa Anakin, mais son amie fit semblant de ne rien entendre.

Elle lui fit même les gros yeux, le pressant vers la salle de bain. Une fois que la porte fut fermée sur eux deux, laissant Obi-Wan seul dans la chambre, elle demanda :

— Tu m’expliques ?

Anakin remua nerveusement. La salle de bain n’était clairement pas faite pour accueillir plus d’une personne. Il se sentait trop proche de Padmé, comme si cela allait l’aider à lire en lui tous ses secrets.

— Après, laisse-moi me doucher, supplia-t-il son amie.

Padmé fronça les sourcils, mais elle sembla quand même accepter le délai.

— Dis-moi au moins à quel point il était bon pour que tu le ramènes ici ?

Anakin n’en avait absolument aucune idée. Il s’était réveillé habillé, donc il avait logiquement pensé que rien ne s’était passé. Mais peut-être que ce n’était pas le cas, peut-être que quelque chose était arrivé et qu’ils s’étaient rhabillés. C’était possible après tout. Mais Anakin ne se souvenait même pas n’avoir qu’embrassé Obi-Wan. Pourtant cela avait du bien arrivé, pendant la cérémonie, non ?

Passé :

— Et je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage ! déclara l’officier de cérémonie, coiffé d’un casque à la romaine et d’une jupette absolument ridicule selon l’esprit alcoolisé d’Anakin. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Ken-Ben, ou plutôt Obi-Wan, n’hésita pas une seule seconde, agrippant Anakin, il le fit se pencher légèrement afin de pouvoir joindre leurs lèvres. Ses lèvres étaient un peu rudes, mais cela ne dérangeait absolument pas Anakin. Sa barbe lui piquait délicieusement le visage. Anakin se laissa faire, accepta la langue de son mari dans sa bouche, gémissant sous son habilité. Il resserra ses mains sur son mari, passant même sa main gauche sous sa veste de costume, essayant désespérément de passer sous la chemise, bien trop rentrée dans le pantalon, afin de toucher la peau d’Obi-Wan. Celui-ci grogna dans la bouche d’Anakin. Sa main droite empoigna les boucles brunes, faisant gémir Anakin de plus belle.

À côté d’eux, l’officier en jupette se racla la gorge.

Anakin et Obi-Wan se séparèrent. Le plus jeune avait le souffle court. Et quand il regarda dans les yeux gris-bleus de son mari, il eut l’impression qu’il allait se faire dévorer sur place. Au fond de lui, il eut beau chercher, il ne trouva rien qui le retenait à se laisser se faire dévorer.

Présent :

Anakin choisit de ne pas répondre à la question de Padmé. À la place, il commença à défaire, péniblement, les boutons de sa chemise. Effectivement, sa prothèse n’était pas assez habile pour faire quelque chose d’aussi délicat, il devait donc se contenter de sa main gauche. Padmé poussa un soupir avant de chasser sa main et d’ouvrir sa chemise elle-même. Anakin se laissa faire, ayant l’habitude, c’était son amie qui l’avait aidé à mettre cette chemise en premier lieu, ce qui semblait être un million d’années auparavant.

Une fois qu’elle eut terminé, Padmé écarta les pans de la chemise en grand, elle observa son torse. Anakin commença à se sentir mal à l’aise, ne comprenant pas ce que faisait son ami.

— Tu n’as pas de suçons, remarque Padmé avec une moue déçue.

— Euh non, bredouilla Anakin en ramenant sa chemise contre lui. Tu peux sortir s’il te plaît, j’aimerais me doucher.

Padmé acquiesça, sortant de la pièce.

Anakin souffla une fois que la porte se referma sur elle. Mais il n’était pas tellement sûr que c’était une bonne idée d’envoyer Padmé dans la chambre, là où se trouvait aussi Obi-Wan. Il avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas trop lambiner.

Il se déshabilla rapidement. Retirer sa prothèse lui prit un temps infini, comme à chaque fois. Une fois que cela fut fait, il se massa ce qui lui restait de bras droit. Ses muscles étaient trop tendus, sans doute le contrecoup d’avoir gardé la prothèse toute une nuit. Anakin essaya de faire refluer la vague de dégoût qui l’envahissait à chaque fois qu’il pensait à son moignon. Il eut tout de même l’impression d’être malade, nauséeux.

Expirant profondément, il entra dans la douche.

Lorsqu’Anakin sortit de la salle de bain, ses cheveux étaient encore humides de sa douche. Il était vêtu d’un simple jeans et d’un simple T-shirt noir. Il trouva Padmé et Obi-Wan chacun assis sur l’un des lits de la chambre. Tous les deux avaient des expressions graves sur le visage.

— Est-ce que quelqu’un est mort ? demanda Anakin en rangeant ses habits sales dans sa valise.

— Non, réagit Padmé, son visage prenant une expression plus naturelle, plus douce. Pourquoi tu dis ça Ani ?

— Parce que vous faites une de ces têtes !

— Ce n’est rien, souffla Obi-Wan en se redressant un peu.

Son visage garda son expression sérieuse. Ce qui rendit Anakin nerveux, le faisant mâchonner sa lèvre inférieure.

— Nous devons parler, enchaîna Obi-Wan.

L’estomac d’Anakin lui tomba dans les talons. Il avait naïvement pensé que son mari abandonnerait cette idée de divorce après les quelques moments passés ensemble dans sa chambre. Parce qu’évidemment, ils allaient parler de cela, c’était inscrit sur les traits raisonnables d’Obi-Wan. Mais Anakin n’avait pas envie d’être raisonnable. Son cœur savait. Et Anakin faisait confiance à son cœur. 

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Padmé en tournant la tête vers l’homme, visiblement alerté par son ton.

— Hier soir, Anakin et moi avons beaucoup trop bu, tenta d’expliquer Obi-Wan. Et nous nous sommes mariés.

— Quoi ?! Ani, pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit !

Padmé se leva du lit où elle était assise et se planta devant Anakin. Il n’eut cependant pas le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, parce qu’elle tira à elle son avant-bras gauche. Ses yeux bruns s’écarquillèrent à la vue de la bague à l’annulaire de son ami. Elle caressa les pierres bleues de son pouce. Anakin eut envie de retirer sa main de son étreinte.

— Elle est magnifique, commenta doucement Padmé

Anakin sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il ignorait qui avait choisi la bague qu’il portait, mais son amie avait parfaitement raison. Le bijou était tout simplement magnifique. Et Anakin y était déjà irrémédiablement attachée ainsi qu’au lien qu’elle représentait.

— Pouvons-nous plutôt revenir au sujet important ? interrompit alors Obi-Wan. Nous sommes mariés ! Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, nous ne nous connaissions pas il y a à peine vingt-quatre heures. Je pense que divorcer serait le plus sage.

Padmé releva les yeux vers le visage d’Anakin. À son regard, celui-ci sut qu’elle put lire toute sa peine dans ses iris bleus. Elle lui serra doucement la main. Anakin pressa ses doigts en retour.

— Pourquoi donc ? fit Padmé, en se tournant vers l’autre homme, en lâchant la main d’Anakin.

— Parce que c’est le plus raisonnable, pointa sévèrement Obi-Wan.

— Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir ! répondit Padmé, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Pas si rapidement. Peut-être qu’Anakin est l’homme de votre vie et que vous ne le savez juste pas encore. Vous ne passeriez tout de même pas à côté de ça juste pour être raisonnable.

Si Anakin avait pu, il en aurait embrassé Padmé de gratitude. Elle qui était bien plus douée avec les mots que lui avait réussi à formuler ses sentiments.

Obi-Wan soupira, passant la main dans ses cheveux, se donnant un air quelque peu prédateur. Anakin sentit ses genoux faiblir.

— S’il vous plaît, fit l’homme, semblant épuisé. Soyons logiques, Anakin et moi avons plus de quinze ans de différence. Et je ne vis pas aux États-Unis.

— Tu ne vis pas aux États-Unis ! commença à paniquer Anakin. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici alors ?

Il contourna Padmé afin de se retrouver face à Obi-Wan.

— Bien sûr que non, je vis en Angleterre, pointa le plus âgé. Et je suis à Las Vegas pour affaires.

L’Angleterre. Anakin était sur le point de se sentir malade. Un océan les séparait. Et ni l’un ni l’autre ne semblait vouloir le traverser pour s’installer de l’autre côté. Seulement, Anakin ne se voyait pas séparé d’Obi-Wan. Certes, il ne connaissait pas l’homme depuis très longtemps. Mais il sentait au fond de lui qu’il le regretterait toute sa vie s’il laissait Obi-Wan les séparer. Il fallait qu’il se batte pour lui montrer qu’il était celui qu’il lui fallait, son âme sœur, l’autre face de la pièce. Et ce peu importe les sacrifices ! S’il lui fallait traverser l’Océan Atlantique, alors il le ferait. Après tout, bien peu de chose le retenait aux États-Unis. En vérité, il n’y avait que Padmé.

— Ce n’est pas important, fit Anakin avec fermeté, les poings serrés le long de son corps. Vivre en Angleterre ne me pose pas de problème.

— Ani !

Padmé avait l’air surprise. Mais Anakin n’arrivait pas à dire si c’était en bien ou en mal. Anakin lui-même ne savait pas dire si partir vivre en Angleterre avec son mari qu’il ne connaissait que depuis un jour était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée. C’était de la folie pure, très certainement. Mais cela ne faisait pas peur à Anakin. Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs mois que sa psy le tançait pour qu’il prenne un nouveau départ, qu’il quitte ce qu’il avait connu avant, avant l’Air Force. Déménager en Angleterre rentrait parfaitement dans cette catégorie.

— Voyons, tenta Obi-Wan, posant une main sur l’épaule d’Anakin. Tu ne vas pas quitter tous tes proches pour partir vivre avec un inconnu ?

— À part Padmé, rien ne me retient ici, pointa fermement Anakin.

— Et quelques heures d’avion pour venir te voir ne me font pas peur Ani ! Mais j’espère tout de même pouvoir compter sur la présence de mon témoin à mon mariage !

— Oui, bien sûr, ne t’inquiète pas Padmé, sourit Anakin.

— Je suis d’ailleurs extrêmement déçue de ne pas avoir été ta témoin pour ton mariage Anakin !

Anakin ne put qu’offrir à son amie un sourire d’excuse.

— Vous ne comprenez pas, soupira Obi-Wan. Le mariage est quelque chose d’important. Anakin, tu ne peux pas décider ainsi sur un coup de tête que tu vas me suivre à Londres !

— Et pourquoi pas ? se renfrogna Anakin.

— De toute façon, vous n’avez pas vraiment le choix, interrompit Padmé. Étrangement, les procédures de divorce prennent bien plus de temps que les mariages. Alors vous pouvez faire une demande de divorce, et en attendant de signer les papiers, vous pouvez commencer à faire connaissance.

Le clin d’œil qu’elle adressa à Anakin lui réchauffa le ventre. Il savait qu’il pouvait compter sur Padmé dans n’importe quelle situation. En voir la preuve concrète lui faisait tellement de bien.

Obi-Wan poussa un nouveau soupir. Il passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux, dans ce qui devait un autre tic qu’Anakin commençait à trouver absolument irrésistible. D’un coup de son poignet gauche, l’homme amena sa montre devant ses yeux.

— Je n’ai pas le temps d’en discuter plus, fit-il alors, paraissant extrêmement las. Je dois me préparer si je ne veux pas rater mon vol pour Londres.

Londres, déjà ! Anakin n’en revenait pas. Il allait partir à Londres !

— Je n’ai pas mon passeport, murmura-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

— Écoute, fit Obi-Wan en s’avançant vers Anakin, allant jusqu’à lui prendre la main. Tu ne peux pas venir en Angleterre avec moi, pas maintenant. Déjà parce que tu n’as aucun papier de préparé, et ensuite parce que tu dois toi-même t’y préparer. Nous allons échanger nos numéros, et nous rediscuterons de tout ceci à tête reposée. D’accord ?

Son sourire était tellement ensorcelant qu’Anakin aurait pu lui accorder n’importe quoi. Alors, c’est ce qu’il fit. Il hocha doucement la tête. Il laissa Obi-Wan entrer son numéro dans le répertoire de son téléphone, pendant qu’il faisait de même avec le sien. Il essaya du mieux qu’il put de ne pas paraître trop excité. Il aurait bien trop eu l’impression d’être possédé par l’âme d’une adolescente découvrant ses premiers émois amoureux, aussi cliché et réducteur que cela puisse bien paraître.

— Promets-moi qu’on se reverra, demanda Anakin en rendant son téléphone à son mari.

Obi-Wan l’observa pendant quelques secondes avant de le tirer par le bras pour le serrer contre lui. Un petit cri étouffé échappa des lèvres d’Anakin sous la surprise. L’autre main d’Obi-Wan trouva avec une facilité déconcertante le chemin jusqu’aux boucles brunes d’Anakin.

— Je te le promets, souffla doucement Obi-Wan. Tu es magnifique Anakin. Si ce n’est pas moi, alors ce sera un autre.

Le baiser qu’il déposa sur son oreille le fit trembler jusqu’au bout de ses orteils.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, j’espère que vous allez tous le mieux que possible. Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 2 de cette petite fic. Et je peux déjà vous dire qu’il y aura un chapitre 3, et que je n’ai toujours aucune idée d’où je vais avec cette fic. J’espère que le chapitre 3 sera le dernier. Parce que cette fic était censée être un OS…
> 
> Et je ne sais pas qui a dit qu’il y avait du fluff dans cette fic, parce que clairement il y en a pas. Ce chapitre est presque exclusivement Angst.
> 
> Petit warning : Il y a quelques pensées suicidaires dans ce chapitre.
> 
> Sinon, faites attention à vous, prenez soin de vous et vos proches. Bonne lecture.

Anakin s’assit lourdement sur le couvercle des toilettes. Le jus dans le verre qu’il avait à la main tangua dangereusement. Anakin papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux, reniflant peu gracieusement, essayant du mieux qu’il pouvait de garder ses larmes à l’intérieur. Il avait déjà pleuré pendant la cérémonie, et pas uniquement parce que Padmé était magnifique et qu’il était heureux pour elle. Mais cela pouvait être interprété de cette manière. Par contre, s’il se laissait aller maintenant, pendant la réception, les autres invités ne comprendraient pas. En fait, la seule personne qui allait comprendre était Padmé, et c’était bien elle qu’Anakin ne voulait pas inquiéter. Même s’il devait échouer assez phénoménalement.

Combien de semaines étaient déjà passées depuis Las Vegas ? Trois ? Quatre ? Anakin en avait perdu le compte. Comme il avait perdu le compte des jours qu’il avait passé allonger sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond de sa chambre à se demander quel sens avait sa vie.

_Aucun._

La première semaine, il avait parcouru les informations avec une boule de terreur dans le ventre, cherchant à savoir si un crash d’avion s’était produit entre Las Vegas et Londres. Mais il n’avait rien trouvé, le rassurant et le plongeant dans l’abîme de la dépression en même temps.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu appeler lui-même la personne dont il attendait désespérément l’appel. Il avait été plusieurs fois sur le point de le faire. Mais il n’avait jamais pu presser la touche d’appel.

_Tu es mis_ _érable_

Anakin essaya en vain de prendre une grande inspiration. Le nœud dans sa gorge semblait vouloir l’étrangler. Et Anakin aurait presque été tenté de le laisser faire s’il n’était pas dans les toilettes de la réception de mariage de sa meilleure amie. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, retenant le sanglot qui menaçait de le submerger.

Anakin sortit des toilettes après s’être passé un peu d’eau sur le visage et avoir vérifié qu’il n’avait pas une tête d’enterrement. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa place, un coin de la salle peu fréquenté. Certes, en tant que témoin, il aurait dû se trouver au milieu de la foule de danseurs. C’est ce qu’il avait fait durant les premières minutes, mais il était vite allé se trouver un endroit plus calme. Et depuis, personne n’était venu l’embêter. Et cela convenait très bien à Anakin. Enfin…

_Personne ne veut de toi ici. M_ _ême pas Padmé. Elle fait juste ça par pitié, comme ils le font tous._

Anakin savait que c’était faux. Que Padmé s’inquiétait pour lui, qu’elle tenait à lui. C’était peut-être d’ailleurs pour ça qu’elle l’avait laissé s’isoler tranquillement. Parce qu’elle savait, jusqu’à un certain point, ce que ça lui faisait d’être au milieu d’une foule quand il n’en avait pas envie. Et là, il n’en avait vraiment pas envie.

Dans un coin de son esprit, Anakin s’en voulait de ne pas profiter comme il se devait du mariage de Padmé. Après tout, c’était un événement qui n’arrivait qu’une seule fois dans une vie. Et il était sûr qu’il s’en voudrait. Mais, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser à son propre mariage. Et à quel point celui-ci l’avait fait s’enfoncer dans les tréfonds des abysses.

Dans un réflexe stupide et acquis bien trop rapidement, Anakin toucha la base de son annulaire gauche de son pouce, frottant l’endroit où c’était trouvé son alliance. Mais la bague n’était plus là. Anakin l’avait ôtée. Au bout de deux semaines, la voir lui était devenu physiquement douloureux, comprimant sa poitrine. Seulement, il n’avait pas vraiment pu s’en séparer. Comme il n’avait pas pu se défaire de tout espoir. Alors il l’avait gardée contre lui, sur une chaînette autour de son cou. C’était probablement stupide, comme beaucoup de choses qu’il faisait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Certains jours, sentir le métal contre sa peau était la seule chose qui empêchait son esprit de sombrer totalement. Parce que peut-être qu’il n’y avait plus que cette bague pour représenter son mariage, mais au moins cela voulait dire que ce lien existait encore, qu’il n’avait pas été rompu. Mais ça aurait bien pu être comme si cela avait été le cas.

Anakin poussa un soupir, se décollant du mur. Il n’avait plus rien à faire ici. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Padmé. Elle semblait heureuse, s’amusant au milieu de la piste de danse, ne s’occupant pas de lui. C’était sans doute le bon moment pour partir. Elle n’aurait pas dû s’occuper de la loque qui lui servait de meilleur ami, pas en un jour si particulier. Anakin lui faisait sans doute une faveur en partant tôt. Il termina donc son verre de jus de fruits avant de sortir de la salle. Dans le taxi qui le ramena chez lui, il envoya un message à Padmé afin de ne pas l’inquiéter. Il prétexta se sentir fatigué. Ce qui n’était pas complètement un mensonge. Le trajet se passa en silence, et Anakin essaya d’éviter de penser à quoi que ce soit.

La maison d’Anakin était la maison de son enfance, là où il avait grandi avec sa mère. Il n’avait jamais connu son père, et il s’en moquait bien. Sa mère avait été son monde, et il s’en contentait. Sans doute avait-elle dû faire d’importants sacrifices afin d’élever un enfant seule. Mais Anakin l’ignorait. Il préférait chérir ses souvenirs d’enfance comme des moments de joie et de bonheur, sans essayer d’en deviner les implications plus sombres. Peut-être était-ce égoïste de sa part. Mais Anakin s’en moquait. La seule personne qui aurait pu lui faire changer d’avis n’était plus de ce monde.

Anakin entra dans le hall de la petite maison, enlevant sa veste de costume et la laissant traîner sur le sol. La maison était plongée dans le noir, et Anakin ne voyait aucune raison d’allumer. Il connaissait les pièces par cœur, il savait où était sa chambre. Il monta donc à l’étage, se battant avec son nœud papillon. Seulement une fois dans sa chambre il alluma sa lumière. Comme la maison, sa chambre était restée la même depuis son adolescence. Des posters de Star Trek étaient accrochés au mur, à côté de ceux d’avions de chasse et de plan en coupe. Un lit simple était poussé contre un mur, près de la fenêtre, à côté d’un bureau encombré.

Anakin jeta rageusement son nœud papillon en sol. Puis, il s’attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise, ses doigts malhabiles sous son impatience.

Bien qu’il vive maintenant seul dans cette maison, il n’avait absolument rien changé. La chambre de sa mère était toujours au bout du couloir. Son lit était fait. Comme si elle allait rentrer du travail à tout moment. Ce qui n’arriverait plus jamais à présent.

Le bruit du tissu craquant s’éleva de la chemise d’Anakin, alors qu’il perdait patience et la tirait pour l’ôter de son bras droit. Les matériaux froids de sa prothèse pas aussi souple que sa chaire. Une fois qu’il réussit à se débarrasser de sa chemise, il la jeta à terre, se moquant que c’était sa plus belle chemise, celle qui était le plus cher, et qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s’acheter une nouvelle chemise. Pas avec la maigre pension qu’il recevait du gouvernement. Quoiqu’il en soit, Anakin finit de se déshabiller avec empressement, ne prenant pas garde au sort de ses habits. Une fois nu, il enfila son pantalon de pyjama. Puis, il dut prendre de longues minutes pour enlever sa prothèse. Il la posa sur son bureau et la mit charger pour la nuit. Puis il se coula dans son lit, souhaitant ardemment que l’oubli du sommeil lui vienne facilement. Ce qui n’arriva pas, bien entendu, mais il finit quand même par s’endormir.

Le lendemain, commeà son habitude, il passa une grande partie de sa journée dans son lit, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre que de fixer son plafond. Il ne se leva que pour se soulager, manger un peu et prendre ses médicaments. Et il aurait sans doute passé toute sa journée ainsi, si l’on n’avait pas sonné à la porte.

Ce n’était pas rare que cela arrive dans une journée, mais en général c’était le facteur. Et il savait très bien de quoi il en retournait alors il n’insistait pas et laissait le colis derrière la porte. Anakin venait le récupérer quand il trouvait enfin la motivation pour se lever. Seulement, aujourd’hui ça ne semblait pas être le cas. Parce que la personne qui sonnait à la porte semblait prête à massacrer la sonnette plutôt que de partir sans réponse.

Anakin grogna, sortant de son lit avec peine. Il se dirigea vers son armoire, en sortit une robe de chambre un peu trop petite pour lui et la passa avec peine, sa manche droite vide. Il eut encore plus de peine à ferme le vêtement avec une seule main et abandonna rapidement. La personne qui sonnait à sa porte aurait à supporter sa silhouette non présentable. Mais aujourd’hui, Anakin s’en moquait.

— J’arrive, j’arrive, grogna Anakin en descendant les escaliers.

Le soleil coulant à flots par les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée l’aveugla pendant un court instant. Il se protégea un instant de son bras avant d’atteindre la porte et de l’ouvrir sans douceur.

Anakin se trouva alors bête, la moitié du torse à découvert face à deux adolescentes.

La première, celle qui avait son doigt enfoncé dans la sonnette d’Anakin, avait la peau chocolat. Sa chevelure était constituée de fines tresses bleues et blanches. Ses yeux bleus plongèrent immédiatement dans ceux d’Anakin, semblant attendre une réaction de sa part. La deuxième adolescente était de carnation un peu plus claire, ses yeux plus profonds. Elle portait un foulard vert clair autour de la tête, camouflant ses cheveux et s’accordant avec l’affreuse veste de scout qu’elle et sa camarade portaient.

Anakin cligna bêtement des yeux plusieurs fois, un silence inconfortable s’installant. Il finit par se racler la gorge, essayant de ramener entre eux les pans de sa robe de chambre.

— Achetez-nous des cookies ! s’insurgea la fille aux tresses, amenant sous le nez d’Anakin une boîte de cookies.

— Ahsoka ! Fit l’autre fille, essayant de baisser le bras de son amie qui tenait les pâtisseries.

Les deux filles se jetèrent l’une à l’autre des regards incendiaires pendant qu’Anakin essayait de ne pas se sentir plus mal qu’il ne l’était déjà. Heureusement, il n’avait que peu de voisins, sa maison était plutôt isolée du reste de la ville.

— Laisse-moi tranquille Barriss ! s’emporta la fille aux tresses, Ahsoka.

Pendant un court instant, Anakin fut tenté d’intervenir pour calmer les deux filles. Mais Ahsoka ne lui en laissa pas le temps, rétorquant :

— S’il est encore en pyjama à cette heure-ci il peut bien nous acheter des cookies !

— Ahsoka ! s’exclama Barriss, les deux mains devant sa bouche et ses yeux agrandis par l’horreur.

Anakin sentit les flammes de la colère lécher l’intérieur de sa cage thoracique. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Mais s’énerver plus lui semblait bien trop coûteux en énergie. Énergie qu’il n’avait pas actuellement.

— Je suis vraiment désolée, monsieur, s’excusa Barriss. Ahsoka ne pensait pas ce qu’elle disait.

— Bien sûr que si ! pointa presque sévèrement Ahsoka.

Anakin soupira, regrettant le calme de son lit. Il savait qu’il n’y avait qu’un seul moyen pour faire partir les deux adolescentes.

— Très bien, je vous prends ces cookies, fit-il bien qu’il ne soit pas particulièrement fan de ces pâtisseries et que c’était sans doute bien trop lourd pour l’état actuel de son estomac.

— Yes ! s’exclama Ahsoka, le poing serré devant elle. Je te l’avais bien dit Barriss.

— Merci beaucoup, fit Barriss en ignorant son amie. Ça vous fera cinq dollars, s’il vous plaît.

Elle lui tendit alors la boîte de cookies. Anakin la regarda pendant un instant, hésitant franchement à la prendre, parce qu’il allait devoir libérer sa main gauche pour ça. Main qui tenait les pans de sa robe de chambre en place.

— Hum, commença-t-il. Entrez seulement, je dois aller chercher mon porte-monnaie.

— Cool, fit alors Ahsoka, ne se gênant pas la moins du monde, passant à côté d’Anakin pour aller s’asseoir dans son salon.

— Ahsoka, fit Barriss entre ses dents, visiblement excédée du comportement de son amie.

Elle hésita un instant, portant son regard sur Anakin, avant de suivre son amie dans la maison. Elle commença alors à chuchoter furieusement des reproches à son amie. Anakin n’y prit pas garde. Il ferma la porte et commença à chercher son porte-monnaie. Il lui fallut un bon moment de recherche infructueuse avant de se souvenir qu’il était dans la poche de son pantalon de costume, en haut, dans sa chambre.

— Hum, je reviens, fit-il aux deux adolescentes avant de monter les escaliers jusqu’à sa chambre.

Là, il put enfin lâcher les pans de sa robe de chambre. Il s’accroupit sur le sol, attrapant son pantalon de costume et en sortit son porte-monnaie. Par la même occasion, il en sortit aussi son téléphone portable, dont la LED de notifications clignotait paresseusement. Il avait plusieurs appels manqués de Padmé, ainsi qu’un message. Mais Anakin ne s’en préoccupa pas, Padmé devait penser à elle en ce moment, et non à lui.

Anakin redescendit les escaliers son porte-monnaie en main, son torseà nouveau exposé. Peut-être aurait-il dû mettre un T-shirt, mais il n’en avait pas le temps. Il préférait ne pas laisser les adolescentes seules dans son salon plus longtemps.

— Voilà, voilà, fit-il en descendant les escaliers.

Les deux filles levèrent la tête vers lui à son arrivée dans le salon. Si Barriss baissa son regard au sol, les joues légèrement rouges, Ahsoka, quant à elle, maintint le contact visuel avec Anakin. Il essaya de repousser la gêne que cela lui inspirait au fond de lui-même, sachant que cela ne ferait qu’empirer la situation.

Anakin s’assit sur son canapé, à côté d’Ahsoka, mais à une distance plus que raisonnable. Il posa son porte-monnaie sur ses cuisses et en tira péniblement le montant demandé par les deux scouts.

— Merci beaucoup monsieur, fit Barriss en lui tendant la boîte de cookies, évitant toujours de le regarder.

Anakin hocha la tête, oubliant que l’adolescente ne pouvait pas voir son geste.

— He ! Monsieur ! interpella alors Ahsoka, son regard rivé sur le torse d’Anakin, le faisant finalement rougir d’embarras. Elle est chouette votre bague.

Anakin baissa ses yeux sur son propre torse, semblant découvrir son alliance pendue à sa chaînette pour la première fois.

— Hum, merci, fit-il mal à l’aise en reportant son regard sur Ahsoka.

— Pourquoi vous ne la portez pas au doigt ? Et elle est où la personne qui a l’autre bague ?

— Ahsoka !!! siffla Barriss devant le sans-gêne de son amie.

— Bah quoi ? répondit la fille aux tresses.

Les yeux d’Anakin étaient rivés sur le sol. Il lui fallut toute l’énergie qu’il n’avait pas pour combattre ses larmes. Il avait l’impression de s’enfoncer en tourbillonnant dans un puits de noirceur. Et qu’il aurait beau hurler et tendre les bras vers le ciel, personne ne viendrait jamais l’aider à sortir de l’abîme.

_Parce que personne ne tient assez_ _à toi pour ça._

Il n’aurait qu’à s’embourber jusqu’à en mourir. Et parfois, au creux de son désespoir, Anakin se demandait pourquoi il attendait, pourquoi il ne s’épargnait pas cette longue attente vers la fin et qu’il terminait tout maintenant.

_Parce que tu n_ _’es qu’un lâche ! Même pas capable de mettre un terme à sa propre agonie._

— Je…, essaya de répondre Anakin, clignant des yeux. Il… Il n’est pas là.

— Il est où ? demanda Ahsoka sans perdre une seule seconde.

— Chez lui, à Londres, fut tout ce que put répondre Anakin.

— Et pourquoi tu n’es pas avec lui ?! s’enquit l’adolescente, le regard en feu.

Anakin ne put que bafouiller, s’emmêlant dans ses explications. Il ne fit même pas particulièrement attention au fait qu’Ahsoka avait commencé à le tutoyer et que Barriss ne semblait plus si incline à retenir son amie.

— Des excuses ! pointa Ahsoka. Ce n’est que des excuses ! Tu devrais rejoindre ton mari, il t’attend sûrement.

C’était faux, Anakin le savait. Obi-Wan l’aurait appelé s’il l’attendait vraiment. Et pourtant… C’était aussi vrai.

* * *

Anakin essaya d’étouffer ses sanglots du mieux qu’il pouvait. Ses doigts, que ce soit de chair ou de plastique, étaient plantés dans les accoudoirs de son siège. Garder sa respiration calme était devenu un véritable challenge. Définitivement, il se demandait ce qu’il lui avait bien pris de monter à bord de cet avion ! D’autant que la dernière fois qu’il avait pris l’avion, il était délirant au possible avec toute la morphine qu’on lui avait injectée. Il ne se rappelait plus rien de ce vol, sans doute pour le meilleur. Mais maintenant, il n’avait pas accès à de la morphine ou toute autre chose qui pourraient lui faire oublier, juste pour un instant, là où il se trouvait.

Anakin n’avait pas peur de monter à bord d’un avion, avant. Il n’avait pas vraiment pensé que cela était aussi quelque chose qui avait changé. Apparemment, ça l’était.

— Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien, monsieur ? lui demanda pour au moins la centième fois l’une des hôtesses de l’air.

Anakin se contenta de hocher la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix actuellement. La jeune femme ne parut pas convaincue, comme les fois précédentes, mais elle le laissa tranquille. Anakin essaya vainement de déglutir la boule qu’il avait dans la gorge. Il ignorait comment il allait faire pour gérer les onze heures de vol qu’il lui restait pour arriver à Londres. Qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris de suivre les suggestions d’une adolescente qu’il ne connaissait même pas ! Il devait être complètement cinglé ! Ou alors il avait tellement envie de recevoir le coup fatal, et d’en finir.

Lorsque l’avion passa dans une zone de turbulence, s’agitant de toutes parts, Anakin ne put retenir ses larmes. Il se mit à pleurer en sanglot silencieux, les yeux fouillant le cockpit à la recherche de quelque chose. Mais il ignorait quoi. Ou la raison pour laquelle il avait cette crise de larmes maintenant. Mais ça n’avait plus vraiment d’importance. Il devrait supporter cela jusqu’à ce que l’avion atterrisse. Il n’avait pas de moyen pour en sortir.

* * *

Londres ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu’Anakin avait imaginé. Mais il ne s’était pas vraiment imaginé grand-chose. Il avait juste stupidement sauté dans le premier avion pour le Royaume-Uni. Et il avait passé l’entièreté du vol à s’accrocher au peu de dignité qui lui restait. Alors non, il n’avait pas eu le temps d’imaginer à quoi allait ressembler Londres. Et maintenant, ce n’était plus sa priorité. Parce que maintenant, il fallait qu’il trouve quoi faire.

Dans son infinie stupidité, Anakin avait voyagé jusqu’en Europe avec un simple sac à dos. Parce qu’à part quelques changes, et deux trois babioles auxquelles il tenait, il n’y avait rien d’autre dont il ait besoin. Tout le reste n’était que superflu, et il s’en moquait. Par contre, il n’avait pas encore prévenu Padmé de son aventure. Et il ignorait quand serait le bon moment pour le faire. Sans doute qu’il valait mieux qu’il trouve un endroit pour la nuit d’abord. Il n’en pouvait plus après la catastrophe qu’avait été le vol. Mais il n’avait absolument aucune idée où aller. Et surtout, il n’avait que peu d’argent avec lui, donc il lui fallait quelque chose de pas trop cher.

Anakin découvrit très rapidement que pas trop cher et centre de Londres n’allaient définitivement pas ensemble.

Ses options pour se loger pour la nuit étaient réduites à peau de chagrin. Il pouvait essayer de demander l’asile à un inconnu. Mais cela le rendait vraiment inconfortable. Que ce soit simplement par le fait de dormir dans un endroit et avec une personne qu’il ne connaissait pas. Ou soit parce qu’il n’était pas habitué à demander la charité. Certes, il n’avait jamais eu beaucoup, mais il s’en était toujours sorti, que ce soit pendant son enfance ou depuis son retour de l’armée. Bien sûr, il lui restait l’option de dormir dans la rue. Mais Anakin ne s’en sentait pas le courage. Il ne connaissait pas cette ville ni les habitudes qu’avaient les sans-abris dans celle-ci. Et s’il faisait ça, il savait qu’il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Dormir par terre ne lui posait pas vraiment de problème, il l’avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises. Et c’était justement à cause de ça qu’il ne pouvait pas le faire. Dormir ainsi dehors lui rappellerait bien trop de souvenirs qu’il préférait oublier. Alors, il était sans doute condamné à errer dans la ville jusqu’au petit matin.

Sauf qu’il y avait une troisième solution.

Mais Anakin ne voulait pas l’utiliser maintenant. Il voulait attendre le lendemain d’être mieux reposé, d’avoir l’esprit plus clair. Sauf que, s’il ne pouvait pas dormir de la nuit, il ne serait pas plus reposé et n’aurait pas l’esprit plus clair, bien au contraire.

Anakin avait l’impression d’être noué de partout alors qu’il sortait son téléphone de sa poche. Sa main gauche tremblait, alors qu’il parcourait ses contacts. Il hésita plusieurs longues secondes avant d’appuyer sur la touche appel. Il fut très fortement tenté de raccrocher pendant les cinq tonalités. Alors qu’il allait véritablement suspendre l’appel, les larmes aux yeux, on décrocha :

— Kenobi

Anakin essaya vainement de déglutir le nœud qui obstruait sa gorge. Essayant de ne pas prêter attention au fait que son mari n’utilisait pas son nom, un mois après leur mariage.

— Hum… Bonjour, fit finalement Anakin.

— Bonjour, répondit la voix de l’autre homme. Qui est à l’appareil ?

Est-ce que répondre “ton mari” n’était pas un petit peu trop cru ? Après tout, peut-être que l’autre homme l’avait complètement oublié. Ce n’était pas impossible. Ou alors il ne voulait tout simplement plus entendre parler de lui. Mais avait-il vraiment d’autres choix que de donner son nom ? Il pouvait toujours raccrocher, mais ça allait à l’encontre de tout ce qu’il avait entrepris ces dernières quarante-huit heures.

— Anakin, répondit-il enfin. Anakin Skywalker.

— Anakin ! fit alors l’autre homme, sa voix se faisant bien plus chaude et enthousiaste.

— Obi-Wan, souffla Anakin sentant son estomac se détendre.

— Ça fait des semaines que j’essaie de t’atteindre ! informa le plus âgé.

— Oh… Je…

— Est-ce que… Anakin, nous devons parler, commença Obi-Wan, le ton beaucoup plus ferme, ramenant le nœud dans l’estomac d’Anakin. Et nous devons parler face à face, c’est trop important. Je peux trouver un vol pour les États-Unis pour la semaine prochaine. Si tu pouvais me dire dans quel État tu habites…

— Obi-Wan, interrompit Anakin. Je suis à Londres.

Il y eut un silence à l’autre bout du fil.

— Tu es à Londres…

— Oui, pour te voir.

— Oh

—Je… Je n’ai pas d’endroit où dormir.

Anakin sentit ses joues brûler, une vague de honte le submergeant. Quelle image devait-il bien inspirer à son mari ?

_De la piti_ _é._

— Oh… Tu peux venir chez moi, Anakin.

Son nom dans la bouche de son mari sonnait de plus en plus comme une caresse. Il avait presque envie d’arquer son dos pour montrer à quel point cela lui faisait plaisir, comme un chat.

— Si… Si je ne dérange pas…

— Bien sûr que non, tu ne me déranges pas.

La chaleur dans le ventre d’Anakin faillit le déconcentrer suffisamment pour qu’il ne retienne pas l’adresse d’Obi-Wan et les indications qu’il lui donna pour s’y rendre en transport public. Il apprécia qu’il ne lui propose pas de prendre un taxi. Anakin n’avait aucune idée des prix, mais il avait le sentiment que c’était largement hors de son budget.

— Commence par prendre le Tube jusqu’à…

— Pas le métro ! interrompit Anakin.

— Oh, bien sûr.

Anakin fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à lui expliquer que le métro le rendait claustrophobe. La dernière fois qu’il avait essayé de prendre le métro, il avait fait une crise de panique et Padmé avait dû le porter à moitié jusqu’à la sortie la plus proche. Alors il ne voulait surtout pas retenter l’expérience, dans une ville qu’il ne connaissait pas en plus !

— Tu peux prendre le bus alors, proposa doucement Obi-Wan. Est-ce que cela joue pour toi ?

— Oui oui.

Il écouta les instructions avec une acuité qu’il n’avait plus expérimentée depuis longtemps.

Le trajet en bus se déroula plutôt bien. Mais c’était sans doute dû au fait qu’Anakin était tout simplement émerveillé par les bus rouges à impériale. Il avait l’impression de se trouver dans un film. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de coller son nez contre la fenêtre et d’observer le paysage défiler devant lui. Il dut changer plusieurs fois de bus, mais cela ne le dérangea pas.

Finalement, il arriva à l’adresse d’Obi-Wan après un certain temps dans les transports publics. Il habitait dans l’un des quartiers résidentiels de Londres, en dehors du centre bruyant. L’immeuble était moderne, contrairement à ce à quoi s’attendait Anakin. Et il était luxueux aussi. Très luxueux. Anakin n’était jamais entré dans un immeuble avec un agent de sécurité au rez-de-chaussée. Agent de sécurité qui vint lui ouvrir la porte avec un sourire poli.

— Monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda l’homme sans vraiment le laisser entrer dans l’immeuble.

— Hum… Je suis venu rendre visite à Obi-Wan Kenobi.

— Bien sûr, et vous êtes ? demanda l’agent en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

— Anakin Skywalker

—Bien sûr, monsieur Kenobi vous attend, monsieur, fit alors l’homme en se décalant, permettant enfin à Anakin d’entrer dans l’immeuble.

Il était presque sûr que le hall de l’immeuble était plus luxueux que n’importe quel hall d’hôtel où il avait déjà mis les pieds. Le marbre au sol était tellement propre qu’Anakin pouvait se voir dedans ! Et c’était sans parler de l’énorme chandelier, un étrange mélange entre tradition et modernité, qui illuminait tout le hall et l’ascenseur tout de verre qui montait dans les étages. Devant celui-ci se tenait un pupitre d’accueil, comme dans les hôtels, où était précédemment installé l’agent de sécurité.

— Si vous voulez bien me suivre, fit l’agent alors qu’Anakin était planté sur place, bien trop impressionné par le décor.

— Ha euh, oui, répondit le jeune homme en redirigeant son regard vers l’agent.

Il le guida donc jusqu’à l’ascenseur, l’appelant même pour lui. Anakin observa la cabine glisser silencieusement jusqu’à lui. Il pénétra à l’intérieur, l’agent en fit de même, pressa le bouton d’un étage puis sortit.

— Bonne soirée, monsieur, fit-il avant que les portes se referment.

L’ascenseur monta doucement dans les étages et Anakin commençait presque à se sentir mal. Il n’avait absolument aucune idée où aller une fois qu’il serait dans le couloir. Allait-il devoir rappeler Obi-Wan ? Juste devant sa porte. Il en avait déjà la main moite. Il allait passer pour encore plus pathétique qu’il ne l’était déjà.

L’ascenseur finit par arriver à l’étage désiré, s’arrêtant avec un léger sursaut. L’estomac d’Anakin se serra d’appréhension alors que les portes s’ouvrirent. Contrairement à toute logique, il ne se retrouva pas dans un couloir rempli de portes d’appartement desquelles il ne pourrait pas trouver laquelle était celle d’Obi-Wan. Non, l’ascenseur déboucha directement sur l’entrée d’un appartement, avec ses chaussures, son porte-manteau auquel étaient accrochés des manteaux et quelques décorations qui semblaient assez peu personnelles.

— Anakin ! fit Obi-Wan en s’avançant dans le corridor.

L’homme portait une chemise blanche, bien trop ajustée, dont les boutons au col étaient délicieusement défaits. Ainsi qu’un pantalon de costume bleu nuit, lui aussi bien trop ajusté. Anakin n’aurait pas vraiment été étonné si son mari se fournissait chez un tailleur.

— Désolé de déranger, répondit Anakin un sourire contrit sur les lèvres.

— Tu ne me déranges pas, nia Obi-Wan les coins de sa bouche se relevant en un sourire chaleureux.

Anakin ne put rien faire d’autre que de triturer l’une des bretelles quelque peu abîmées de son sac à dos.

— Entre seulement, l’encouragea Obi-Wan.

Anakin suivit donc son hôte après s’être débarrassé de son blouson de faux cuir râpé et de ses chaussures emplies de trous. Il essaya de ne pas se sentir gêné de ses vêtements usés comparés à ceux définitivement luxueux d’Obi-Wan.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui demanda l’autre homme alors qu’ils entraient dans le salon.

Là aussi, Anakin pouvait voir des preuves du haut standing de l’appartement, ainsi que de la décoration assez peu personnelle. Celle-ci ressemblait beaucoup à celle de l’entrée. Comme si quelqu’un avait décoré tout l’appartement de la même manière, avec de beaux objets, sans doute assez luxueux, mais qui ne semblaient pas avoir de valeur sentimentale particulière. À moins qu’Anakin se trompe et que la sculpture bizarrement tordue posée sur le buffet du salon ait une valeur sentimentale pour Obi-Wan. Mais au premier abord, Anakin n’en trouvait aucune d’évidente.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Anakin se trouva assis sur le magnifique canapé en cuir blanc d’Obi-Wan, un verre d’eau à la main. Son mari se trouvait à l’autre bout du sofa. Et Anakin n’avait absolument aucune idée quoi faire ou dire. Le silence s’était installé depuis de trop longues secondes. À tel point qu’il commençait à avoir envie de se tortiller sur le canapé. Ses yeux passaient d’un coin de la pièce à l’autre, passant d’une décoration à l’autre, d’un objet luxueux à un autre.

Anakin avait de plus en plus l’impression d’être dans un Disney, d’être la pauvre princesse en détresse mariée par hasard au riche prince un peu superficiel.

Il fallait absolument qu’Anakin prévienne Padmé ! Ça faisait plus de deux jours qu’il avait quitté sa maison. Mais en même temps, Padmé était en lune de miel. Elle devait en profiter, et pas parcourir la moitié de la planète à l’aide de son meilleur ami un peu stupide. Voir très franchement stupide.

Anakin poussa un soupir, laissant tomber ses épaules. Il s’était embarqué dans un de ces casse-tête ! Peut-être qu’il aurait mieux fait de rester aux États-Unis plutôt que de venir jusqu’à Londres pour être aussi mal à l’aise. Peut-être qu’il devait partir, prétexter l’appel d’un ami, retourner à l’aéroport, prendre un billet de retour et rentrer.

Alors qu’il essayait de rassembler sa volonté pour ouvrir sa bouche, Anakin remarqua un objet brillant du coin de l’œil. Il s’agissait de l’alliance d’Obi-Wan, qu’il portait toujours ! Il jouait un peu avec, la faisant tourner sur son doigt, dans une habitude sans doute induite par le stresse ou la nervosité. Le cœur d’Anakin se mit à battre plus fort, dispersant de la chaleur dans tout son corps.

— Tu as gardé l’alliance, souffla-t-il les yeux écarquillés jusqu’à s’en faire mal.

— Bien sûr ! lui répondit Obi-Wan en tournant le regard dans sa direction.

Ses yeux clairs cherchèrent l’annulaire gauche d’Anakin. Celui-ci aurait bien voulu le lui cacher, honteux d’avoir abandonné tout espoir, contrairement à son mari. Mais il savait qu’il finirait par le découvrir. Alors il tira sur la chaînette à son cou, et sortit son alliance de sous son T-shirt. La lumière qu’il put voir briller dans le regard bleu-gris de son mari lui fit presque physiquement mal.

— Elle te gêne ? demanda doucement Obi-Wan.

Anakin le trouva naïf, ou trop gentil. Parce que c’était évident que la bague ne le dérangeait pas, elle était de bien trop bonne facture pour ça. D’ailleurs, il pensait de plus en plus que c’était son mari qui avait payé pour les alliances, au vu du standing de son appartement. Parce que lui n’aurait pas pu se le permettre avec la maigre pension qui lui versait le gouvernement américain. Heureusement que sa mère lui avait légué la maison, sinon il aurait sans doute fini à la rue. Ou chez Padmé. Quoiqu’il en soit, Anakin ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à la question d’Obi-Wan. Il ne se voyait pas lui mentir ni lui dire la vérité, parce que dans les deux cas cela ne serait pas correct envers lui. Alors il se contenta juste de hausser les épaules, laissant l’interprétation à l’autre homme.

Obi-Wan se décala sur le canapé, s’approchant d’Anakin. Il lui prit gentiment la main droite, passant son pouce sur le dos en plastique, faisant frissonner Anakin aux implications de ce geste. Est-ce qu’il avait oublié que ce n’était pas une main de chair ? Ou alors il s’en moquait tout simplement ? Aux vues de son manque de réaction lorsque son doigt toucha la matière inerte, Anakin penchait plus pour la deuxième solution. Et cela faisait faire des choses très intéressantes à son ventre.

Anakin relâcha la chaînette qui maintenait son alliance autour de son cou, la laissant retomber sur son T-shirt à la vue de tous.

— Il faut que nous en parlions, reprit alors Obi-Wan, son menton pointant leurs alliances.

— Oui, souffla Anakin.

Peut-être qu’il n’avait pas envie d’en parler, qu’il avait juste envie de se rouler en boule sur le bord du canapé et que personne ne le dérange. Mais il savait que discuter de leur mariage était la bonne chose. Il en avait besoin. Besoin de sortir de l’incertitude dans laquelle il avait été plongé ces dernières semaines.

— Il faut que tu saches que j’ai déjà été marié, commença Obi-Wan. Et cela ne s’est pas bien terminé.

— Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

— Peut-être qu’être marié à un divorcé te poserait un problème ? répondit Obi-Wan en l’observant du coin de l’œil.

— Je m’en moque ! fit Anakin en posant sa main gauche sur celle de son mari.

— Et si je te disais que j’ai des enfants ? sourit le plus âgé.

— Euh…

Anakin ne se voyait vraiment pas devenir beau-père, à dix-neuf ans.

— Je plaisante, le rassura Obi-Wan en riant légèrement, faisant s’illuminer ses yeux. Je n’ai pas d’enfant, juste une ex-femme.

Anakin hocha la tête, la bouche pincée, essayant d’empêcher à sa nervosité de se manifester.

— Est-ce que tu es intéressé par les hommes ? demanda-t-il, haïssant sa voix pour son léger tremblement.

— Bien sûr, susurra Obi-Wan, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Anakin remarqua alors à quel point il s’était approché de lui. À quel point il pouvait ressentir la chaleur de l’autre homme tant il était proche ! À quel point ses taches de rousseur se fondaient sur son visage ! À quel point sa barbe était bien entretenue ! À quel point ses yeux étaient gris et bleus à la fois, lumineux et orageux ! Et à quel point Anakin sentait son visage chauffer et sa respiration se faire plus lourde !

Le bout du nez d’Obi-Wan vint frôler celui d’Anakin, dans une caresse aérienne. Anakin entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, s’attendant à bien plus. Mais son mari se recula.

— Et toi ? souffla-t-il alors.

— Hein ? Ha ! Oui oui, répondit Anakin l’esprit embrumé.

Le sourire d’Obi-Wan s’agrandit et Anakin retint de justesse un petit gémissement, sentant ses joues devenir encore plus rouges que précédemment.

— Est-ce que tu l’as fait exprès ? demanda le plus vieux, en retrouvant son sérieux.

— De quoi ? fit Anakin en ayant l’impression d’avoir la tête qui commençait à tourner.

Quand avait-il mangé pour la dernière fois ? Avant de prendre l’avion ? Dans l’avion ? Il ne s’en souvenait plus. En même temps, il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir se souvenir de grand-chose, à part des caresses de son mari et de son sourire.

— De me donner un mauvais numéro de téléphone, explicita Obi-Wan.

_Tu es un abruti._

— Non ! Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Bien évidemment, il fallait que cela lui arrive à lui. Être assez stupide pour faire une faute de frappe dans un contexte pareil ! Il n’y avait que lui pour être assez idiot pour ça ! Anakin avait envie de hurler de frustration et d’aller se rouler en boule quelque part.

— Je… Je…, commença-t-il à bredouiller, tentant de trouver une excuse pour ce quiproquo. Je suis désolé.

Ce fut bien tout ce qu’il put trouver, et cela lui semblait bien faible. Parce qu’à cause de lui, ils avaient dû traverser un mois d’incertitudes. Et oui, Anakin en avait souffert. Mais maintenant qu’il savait que cela était de sa faute, il se demandait ce que son mari avait bien pu ressentir pendant cette période. Sans doute avait-il dû le décevoir. Qu’avait-il pu bien penser du jeune homme ne voulant pas casser leur mariage, mais lui donnant un mauvais numéro de téléphone ?

— Pardon, fit Anakin en agrippant la manche de chemise de son mari et appuyant son front contre son épaule. Pardon… Je suis désolé.

Ses larmes menaçaient de couler, et il faisait tout son possible pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Quelques reniflements lui échappèrent cependant.

— Ce n’est pas grave, plus maintenant, le rassura Obi-Wan en entourant ses épaules de son bras.

Il le serra contre lui et Anakin se laissa aller, glissant dans le canapé pour pouvoir poser confortablement sa tête dans le creux du cou de son mari. Il ferma les yeux, frottant son nez contre le haut du torse d’Obi-Wan. L’odeur qui emplit ses narines à chaque respiration finit de le calmer. Il pouvait sentir les traces d’un parfum, de lessive, de savon et de l’odeur naturelle de la peau d’Obi-Wan. Cela plus les douces caresses sur son épaule le plongèrent dans l’oubli d’un sommeil sans rêves. Son corps ayant besoin de repos après les dernières quarante-huit heures de folie qu’il venait de traverser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.
> 
> Et si vous voulez discuter, vous pouvez me trouver sur Tumblr. Soit @6Starlight6-fanfiction où j’essaie de poster sur l’écriture, soit @6Starlight6 où je rebloge pleins de belles choses.
> 
> On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite !
> 
> Faites attention à vous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, j’espère que vous allez tous le mieux que possible compte tenu de la situation. Je suis de retour avec le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette fic ! J’espère qu’il sera à la hauteur. Il est un peu plus court que les autres et contient un peu plus de fluff, peut-être.
> 
> Sinon, faites attention à vous, prenez soin de vous et vos proches. Bonne lecture.

Anakin grogna, se tournant sur le dos. Il se frotta les yeux de sa main gauche. Il ne se souvenait pas s’être endormi. En vérité, il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose, les limbes du sommeil encore trop entremêlés à son esprit. Alors il se tourna sur son flanc droit, papillonnant des yeux et bâillant peu gracieusement. C’est seulement lorsque la porte-fenêtre entra dans son champ de vision qu’il se rendit compte qu’il ne se trouvait définitivement pas dans sa chambre. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu’il n’y avait pas de balcon dans sa maison. C’est à ce moment-là que tout lui revint en tête, le laissant à moitié groggy contre son oreiller.

Il était complètement cinglé d’être venu jusqu’à Londres ! Mais il aurait sans doute regretté de ne pas l’avoir fait. Surtout après s’être littéralement endormi dans l’étreinte d’Obi-Wan. Anakin en avait encore des sensations fantômes. Délicieusement agréables, celles-ci.

Il frissonna de bonheur. Un sourire s’étendit sur ses lèvres.

Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, juste le temps qu’il commence à s’étirer, chassant la fatigue de son corps. Et qu’il se rende compte que sa prothèse n’était plus attachée à son bras droit. Ce n’était pas lui qui l’avait enlevée. Parce qu’il s’était endormi dans les bras d’Obi-Wan. Ce qui voulait dire que c’était l’autre homme qui l’avait ôtée !

L’estomac d’Anakin sembla vouloir se remplir d’acide, le brûlant douloureusement et remontant le long de son œsophage.

Si Obi-Wan avait ôté sa prothèse, ça voulait dire qu’il avait vu son bras. Ou ce qu’il en restait.

_Monstruosité._

Ça voulait dire qu’il avait vu à quel point Anakin était brisé, à quel point il était affreux et laid. Et qu’est-ce qu’un homme aussi séduisant et visiblement riche qu’Obi-Wan irait faire avec la loque qu’était Anakin ? Probablement rien.

Anakin laissa sa tête retomber sur l’oreiller. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le plafond de la chambre. Peut-être devrait-il sortir de son lit, montrer à son hôte qu’il était réveillé, trouver une excuse pour s’en aller et rentrer chez lui. Et oublier définitivement toute cette histoire. Reprendre le cours de sa vie minable, et tout finirait par bien aller, plus ou moins. Comme si tout était déjà bien allé dans sa vie.

Avant qu’Anakin n’ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit, amenant encore plus de lumière dans la pièce.

— Bonjour, fit alors Obi-Wan en entrant dans la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres et les bras chargés d’un plateau.

Anakin se redressa pour faire face à son hôte.

— Bonjour, répondit-il doucement.

Obi-Wan était vêtu d’un jogging gris et d’un simple T-shirt et il était pieds nus. Ce qui retint bien plus l’attention d’Anakin que tout autre chose. Il y avait quelque chose d’incroyablement intime à voir l’autre homme pieds nus. Ce fut aussi à ce moment qu’il se rendit compte que le drap avait glissé sur lui, et qu’il ne portait plus ni son T-shirt ni son pantalon. Non content de lui avoir enlevé sa prothèse la veille, son mari l’avait aussi déshabillé.

Anakin rougit en essayant pitoyablement de remonter le drap sur son torse.

— Tu es réveillé, fit Obi-Wan en s’approchant du lit. J’espère que tu as bien dormi.

— Euh, oui, merci.

— Je t’ai apporté le petit-déjeuner, continua le plus vieux en déposant le plateau sur la table de chevet et en s’asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Anakin se rendit alors compte que le plateau était garni d’œufs brouillés, de saucisses, de toasts, d’un verre de jus d’orange qui avait l’air d’être fraîchement pressé et d’une tasse de thé.

— Merci, fit Anakin, doutant qu’il arriverait à manger tout cela.

Et pour le démentir, son estomac produisit un énorme gargouillement presque douloureux. Le coin de la bouche d’Obi-Wan s’étira en un petit rictus, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il se contenta de poser le plateau sur les genoux d’Anakin une fois que celui-ci se fut suffisamment redressé contre la tête de lit. Il se saisit ensuite de la tasse de thé et la porta à ses lèvres après avoir délicatement soufflé dessus pour en refroidir le contenu.

Anakin observa son mari un instant. Il y avait une grâce naturelle dans la manière dont il portait la tasse à ses lèvres. Et Anakin ne put rien faire d’autre que de se laisser séduire. Il baissa la tête sur son repas, sentant ses joues brûler affreusement. Il remarqua alors que les saucisses avaient été prédécoupées afin qu’il lui soit plus simple de se sustenter avec une seule main. Ce n’était pas grand-chose, mais Anakin appréciait l’intention. Elle lui éviterait de demander à son mari de l’aider à découper ses aliments.

Anakin se saisit de la fourchette disposée sur le plateau et commença à manger son petit-déjeuner. Son mari était toujours assis sur le lit, près de lui, presque trop près, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur sur ses hanches à travers son drap. Il essaya de ne pas y prendre garde et de se concentrer sur son repas.

Pendant de longues minutes, un silence confortable régna dans la chambre. Anakin eut l’impression d’avoir l’esprit délicieusement vide. C’était trop rare pour qu’il n’en profite pas, se reposant dans la tranquillité de son esprit. Il avait presque l’impression d’avoir marché dans le désert pendant des heures, déshydraté et qu’on lui proposait enfin de boire un peu d’eau. Et comme un assoiffé, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se ruer sur la paix qui semblait l’envahir enfin.

Bien évidemment, cela ne dura pas. Parce que ce n’était pas un peu de silence et un premier petit-déjeuner partagé avec son mari qui allaient définitivement maintenir au large de l’esprit d’Anakin les serres de la dépression. Et pour cela, il suffit du thème principal de Star Trek.

Anakin ne put s’empêcher de sursauter aux premières notes, cognant ses genoux contre le plateau-repas. Obi-Wan se contenta de lui jeter un coup d’œil interrogatif derrière sa tasse de thé. Anakin baissa les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir le poids du regard de son mari. Il savait très bien qui l’appelait. Parce qu’il n’avait pas beaucoup d’entrées dans les contacts de son téléphone, et ceux susceptibles de l’appeler étaient au nombre d’un, ou plutôt d’une. Et Anakin n’avait pas la moindre idée de quoi raconter à Padmé. Il était à peu près sûr que « Je suis parti sur un coup de tête à Londres, ne t’inquiète pas tout va bien » la ferait sauter dans le premier avion disponible pour venir à sa rencontre, pour lui demander en personne s’il n’était pas complètement cinglé. Et lui mentir n’était pas une alternative viable non plus. Anakin préférait l’éviter, car Padmé finissait toujours par découvrir la vérité. Toujours !

Anakin voulut alors se lever de son lit pour aller répondre à son téléphone, qui devait encore se trouver dans une des poches de son jeans, ou alors dans son sac. Seulement, le plateau sur ses genoux faillit se renverser sous son impulsion, si ce n’était pour les réflexes d’Obi-Wan qui l’empêchèrent de basculer et de répandre son contenu sur le lit.

— Pardon, souffla Anakin, se sentant particulièrement gauche.

— Ce n’est rien, lui sourit Obi-Wan. Tu veux que j’aille chercher ton téléphone ?

— Euh oui… Merci.

Obi-Wan déposa sa tasse de thé sur le plateau après avoir pris garde que celui-ci soit à nouveau droit. Il se leva tellement gracieusement du lit qu’Anakin eut l’impression qu’il le faisait exprès. Anakin sentit la honte lui brûler l’estomac alors qu’il dut regarder son mari fouiller dans les poches de son jeans troué. Il pouvait encore la sentir sur le bout de sa langue alors qu’il amenait l’appareil contre son oreille, décrochant.

— Anakin ! Fut l’intervention directe de Padmé. J’étais tellement inquiète.

Bien évidemment qu’elle était inquiète, c’était bien le seul sentiment qu’Anakin arrivait à lui inspirer. À tel point qu’on aurait dit qu’il le faisait exprès.

— Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à ta porte ? Lui demanda Padmé.

— Je… Je ne suis pas à la maison, choisit-il de répondre sobrement.

Obi-Wan eut un petit reniflement amusé alors qu’il reprenait sa tasse de thé et sa place au bord du lit. Anakin ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux sur lui, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser.

— Oh, fit Padmé. Quand seras-tu de retour ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Anakin faisant son possible pour ne pas croiser le regard de son mari.

Il n’avait pas envie de s’imposer chez Obi-Wan, mais il n’avait pas non plus envie de rentrer aux États-Unis.

Il y eut un silence à l’autre bout du fil, et Anakin put pratiquement entendre Padmé froncer les sourcils.

— Anakin, où es-tu ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

L’estomac d’Anakin sembla se contracter sur lui-même, se faisant particulièrement désagréable. Il n’avait pas envie de répondre à cette question, parce qu’il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir comment sa meilleure amie allait réagir. Ça ne pouvait être une bonne réaction. Parce qu’Anakin avait parfaitement conscience qu’il n’avait pas pris une très bonne décision, même si tout s’était plus ou moins bien terminé. Pour l’instant. Seulement, il n’avait pas d’autre choix, Padmé ne le laisserait pas se défiler. Elle ne se ferait pas distraire par n’importe quel sujet badin qu’Anakin pourrait amener dans leur discussion. Alors, il avait meilleur temps de crever l’abcès maintenant, au lieu de se torturer pendant plusieurs minutes, et lui annoncer la vérité. Déglutissant péniblement, à tel point qu’il était sûr que ça devait s’entendre à l’autre bout du fil, il lâcha la vérité, essayant d’emplir sa voix d’une assurance qu’il était loin de ressentir.

— Je suis à Londres.

Anakin serra les dents, se préparant à la réaction de son amie qui ne serait certainement pas en demi-mesure.

Il y eut d’abord un instant de silence, semblant s’étirer jusqu’à l’infini. Puis une exclamation assez choquée :

— Quoi ?!

Anakin dut presque éloigner le téléphone de son oreille afin de ne pas devenir sourd. Il grimaça sous le regard amusé d’Obi-Wan.

— Je suis à Londres, répéta-t-il alors.

— Oui, j’avais bien compris, pointa Padmé, semblant un peu irritée. Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais à Londres ? Et pourquoi tu ne m’as pas prévenue de ton départ ? Tu as un endroit où dormir au moins ?

— Tout va bien Padmé, essaya d’interrompre Anakin.

Son amie se faisait bien trop de soucis. Elle devrait profiter des premiers instants de son mariage, et ne pas se faire un sang d’encre pour son meilleur ami.

— Qu’est-ce que tu es allé faire à Londres ?! répéta Padmé, paraissant bien plus étonnée que posant réellement la question.

Mais Anakin choisit d’y répondre quand même. De toute manière, il savait que son amie ne le lâcherait pas tant qu’elle n’aurait pas toutes les réponses qu’elle souhaitait.

— Je suis allé retrouver Obi-Wan.

Anakin essaya de ne pas poser son regard sur son mari en disant cela. Il baissa ses yeux sur les bordures de sa couette qu’il trouva soudain très intéressants.

— Je suis chez lui, poursuivit-il. Je… C’était un peu une décision sur un coup de tête Padmé, c’est pour ça que je ne t’ai pas prévenue.

En vérité, c’était surtout parce qu’il savait que s’il s’arrêtait ne serait-ce que trente secondes pour réfléchir, il n’aurait pas eu le courage de monter dans l’avion. Et puis, Padmé l’aurait sans doute découragé de faire quelque chose d’aussi irréfléchi. Elle aurait eu raison bien sûr, comme elle avait toujours raison. Mais à présent, Anakin était plutôt satisfait des conséquences de ses actes. Si c’était à refaire, il ne changerait absolument rien. À part peut-être, emporter des somnifères avec lui pour le vol.

Un nouveau silence s’installa à l’autre bout du fil. Anakin en profita pour relever ses yeux sur son mari. Obi-Wan était toujours en train de boire son thé. Il semblait concentré sur le mur en face de lui. Mais quand il sentit le regard d’Anakin sur lui, il tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit doucement. Anakin lui rendit son sourire en relevant un coin de ses lèvres. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas se laisser envahir par la chaleur qui émanait de son estomac.

— D’accord Anakin, fit alors Padmé.

Sa voix semblait à la limite de se briser. Comme si elle allait pleurer, qu’elle était particulièrement émue.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Anakin, se redressant contre ses oreillers, alertant par là même Obi-Wan.

— Oui oui, ne t’inquiète pas. Je suppose que si tu es chez Obi-Wan c’est que tout s’est bien passé alors ? Laisse-moi être la marraine de votre futur enfant !

— Très drôle Padmé, fit Anakin en roulant des yeux.

Il essaya de ne pas se sentir gêné par l’insinuation de son amie. Et il essaya de ne pas penser au fait qu’il avait peut-être dormi dans le même lit que son mari bien trop attirant, cela le rendait bien trop chaud de partout.

— Tout se passe bien, résuma Anakin, ne souhaitant pas s’avancer plus sur la situation.

Après tout, Obi-Wan voudrait sans doute qu’ils aient enfin cette discussion sur leur mariage. Anakin n’en avait vraiment pas envie. Mais il savait que c’était bien plus raisonnable de discuter avec son mari, au moins pour trouver un chemin qui leur permettrait de faire vivre leur mariage, et de ne pas le tuer ainsi dans l’œuf. Anakin était presque sûr qu’Obi-Wan ne l’aurait pas laissé dormir chez lui s’il n’avait pas au minimum l’intention de discuter de leur situation. S’il avait voulu tout terminer, il ne l’aurait pas laissé rester.

— Je suis contente pour toi Anakin, souffla alors Padmé, l’émotion à nouveau présente dans sa voix. Je te laisse alors. Rappelle-moi plus tard.

— D’accord, à bientôt Padmé.

Après s’être salué, Anakin raccrocha, posant le téléphone devant lui et l’observant pendant plusieurs instants. Relever maintenant les yeux sur son mari lui semblait bien trop étrange, après avoir parlé de lui avec son amie alors qu’il se trouvait juste à côté. C’en était presque impoli. Mais Anakin finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et relever légèrement son regard, murmurant :

— Désolé, c’était une amie, Padmé.

— Oui, je me souviens d’elle, fit Obi-Wan avec un léger sourire.

— Je… Je crois que j’aimerais aller prendre une douche, avança Anakin afin de couper court à la discussion.

La situation lui paraissait bien trop étrange, et il avait besoin de s’en échapper, rien que pour un instant.

— Bien sûr, lui sourit une nouvelle fois son mari.

Celui-ci se leva du lit. Il posa sa tasse de thé sur la table de nuit à côté d’Anakin et le débarrassa de son plateau. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur les restes que son invité avait laissé, et Anakin l’en remercia silencieusement.

— Je reviens, fit Obi-Wan en quittant la pièce.

Anakin relâcha un souffle qu’il n’avait pas conscience d’avoir retenu. Il se laissa glisser sur son oreiller, se frottant le visage de sa main. Pourquoi avait-il l’impression qu’il s’était rendu absolument ridicule pendant tout le temps où son mari était à côté de lui ? Pour sa défense, son mari était bien trop magnifique pour son bien. Et Anakin avait dû se concentrer pour ne pas se mettre à le fixer de manière étrange et dérangeante.

— Désolé, fit Obi-Wan en revenant dans la chambre, surprenant Anakin et le faisant pousser un petit cri ridicule.

Anakin réagit par pur instinct, roulant sur le ventre et protégeant sa nuque de sa main. Tout son corps se mit à trembler, et des sons qui ne faisaient plus partie de son quotidien se mirent à résonner dans ses oreilles. Une main s’abattit sur son épaule, le faisant trembler encore plus. Il ne voulait pas à avoir à se retourner, à faire face à ses compagnons et à observer le ciel se déchirer sous la violence des Hommes.

— Anakin, l’appela-t-on.

La voix était bien trop douce, bien trop caressante pour appartenir à l’un des soldats de sa compagnie.

— Anakin, répéta la voix. Respire, tu es à Londres, en sécurité. Respire, tout va bien.

Mais rien n’allait bien, n’est-ce pas ? Anakin avait déjà fait ce rêve des millions de fois ! Il avait entendu tellement de fois la voix de sa mère lui dire que tout allait bien, qu’il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter, qu’elle était là pour le protéger. Et à chaque fois, c’était pareil, Anakin avait ouvert les yeux et la réalité avait été tellement douloureuse. Le transperçant durement. Sa mère était morte, et le désert qu’il avait en face de lui n’était pas celui à proximité de leur maison. Il en avait pleuré parfois. C’était sans doute l’une des seules manières d’échapper, pendant un court instant, à l’Enfer qu’était son quotidien. Parce qu’il n’en était pas à l’abri même dans l’intimité de ses rêves. Même après avoir enfin pu quitter cet Enfer.

— Anakin, souffla une nouvelle fois la voix. Respire, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité.

Anakin sentit une main s’emmêler dans ses cheveux, caressant son crâne. La main sur son épaule se fit, elle aussi, bien plus douce, et vint caresser son bras. Puis, il y eut un autre corps en entier contre son dos, l’embrassant de sa chaleur. Chaleur qui n’avait rien à voir avec l’aridité cruelle du désert. Des murmures échouèrent dans son oreille, l’encourageant, le rassurant, lui donnant la chair de poule. Les caresses dérivèrent sur ses flancs. Un bras enserra son torse. L’étreinte était inhabituellement rassurante, l’ancrant dans la réalité. Réalité qui n’avait rien à voir avec le chaos de la guerre.

L’esprit d’Anakin s’éclaircit enfin. La situation finit par s’imprégner en lui. Il était à moitié nu, dans un lit, chez Obi-Wan, et celui-ci l’avait rejoint dans le lit. Anakin était collé contre son torse. La main de son mari étendue contre sa poitrine.

— C’est bien, souffla Obi-Wan. Respire doucement.

Le murmure fit se dresser les petits cheveux au creux de sa nuque. Un frisson secoua sa colonne vertébrale.

— Tout va bien, continua Obi-Wan. Tu es en sécurité.

Anakin pouvait sentir ses lèvres bien trop proches de sa nuque. Cette réalisation sembla couper toutes les autres fonctions de son cerveau. Le rendant mou dans les bras de son mari. Celui-ci se coula encore plus contre lui, son torse épousant parfaitement son dos. Il pouvait sentir le tissu du T-shirt que portait Obi-Wan se coller contre sa peau en sueur.

— Ce n’est rien, continua doucement le plus vieux.

Son nez se frotta contre la nuque d’Anakin dans une caresse un peu trop électrisante. Anakin dut étouffer un gémissement, probablement pitoyable, dans le matelas. Cela faillit lui faire manquer le soupir que poussa Obi-Wan juste avant que celui-ci ne pose ses lèvres sur son cou, juste derrière son oreille. Anakin resserra les doigts de sa main gauche sur son duvet, essayant une nouvelle fois de se retenir de gémir. Il avait l’impression que toutes les terminaisons nerveuses proches de son cou étaient soudainement surchargées. Lui faisant oublier tout ce qui n’était pas son mari.

Les lèvres d’Obi-Wan parcoururent la peau sensible derrière son oreille. Anakin aurait probablement pu en mourir tant cela était bon. Seulement, Obi-Wan se recula et Anakin frissonna sous la perte de chaleur.

— Anakin, souffla Obi-Wan, demandeur.

L’une de ses mains caressa sa colonne vertébrale, l’encourageant à se retourner. Et c’est ce qu’Anakin fit, se tournant sur le flanc. Obi-Wan lui sourit doucement avant de venir caresser quelques-unes de ses boucles brunes du bout des doigts.

— Est-ce que ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, murmura Anakin, baissant les yeux sur sa main.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te surprendre ainsi.

— C’est rien, répondit Anakin en faisant en un signe de la tête pour appuyer son propos.

Obi-Wan sembla être sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il parut se raviser au dernier moment. À la place, il s’installa à côté d’Anakin, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, le pressant contre son propre flanc. Anakin essaya d’ignorer le nœud qui commençait à remplacer l’allégresse dans son ventre.

_C’est là qu’il va te dire qu’il ne veut pas de toi. Parce que tu n’es rien qu’un pauvre déchet._

D’ailleurs, le cerveau ralenti d’Anakin choisit ce moment pour lui faire remarquer que la chaîne à laquelle était attachée son alliance n’était plus autour de son cou. Il porta la main à sa poitrine, cherchant désespérément quelque chose qui n’était pas là. Ses yeux se mirent à parcourir la pièce du regard, se demandant où il avait bien pu perdre son alliance.

— Ici, souffla Obi-Wan en lui présentant la chaîne du bout des doigts.

— Merci, fit Anakin, dirigeant sa main pour prendre le bijou.

Seulement, Obi-Wan se saisit de sa main avant qu’il ne puisse l’atteindre. Il serra doucement les doigts d’Anakin entre les siens, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Laisse-moi faire, murmura-t-il.

Anakin ne put que hocher la tête, hypnotisé par les yeux bleu-gris de son mari. Obi-Wan lui sourit encore une fois avant de délicatement ouvrir la chaîne. Il en retira l’alliance d’Anakin. La prenant entre ses doigts, il la passa délicatement à l’annulaire gauche du jeune homme.

Anakin sentit les larmes s’accumuler à la bordure de ses cils. Il battit des paupières pour essayer de les refouler. Mais il abandonna bien vite l’idée lorsqu’Obi-Wan se saisit de son menton et se pencha vers lui.

Anakin ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu’il se souvenait de leur premier baiser. Il avait tellement bu ce soir-là. Il se rappelait juste que ça avait été incroyablement bon, et que son mari pouvait bien recommencer autant qu’il voulait. Anakin le laisserait faire tout ce qu’il voulait, de sa bouche et de son corps.

Ce baiser-là fut plus lent.

Obi-Wan posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, les testant. Sa main se déplaça, englobant tout un côté de la mâchoire d’Anakin, contrôlant son inclinaison. La bouche d’Obi-Wan commença alors à se faire plus demandeuse, plus pressante et un peu plus rude. Mais Anakin ne s’en plaint pas, donnant plus, acceptant la langue de son mari dans sa bouche, gémissant. Il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur jusque dans ses oreilles. Les doigts d’Obi-Wan légèrement enfoncé autour de l’os de sa mâchoire le rendaient fébrile. Sa main en tremblait presque lorsqu’il la leva pour s’agripper au T-shirt de son mari. À ce geste, Obi-Wan ramena Anakin contre lui, l’emprisonnant dans son étreinte. Le plus jeune se laissa faire, se sentant étrangement en sécurité et en paix.

Anakin finit par casser le baiser, se sentant sur le point défaillir sous le manque d’oxygène. Il recula légèrement sa tête. Du coin de l’œil, il put voir l’expression affamée sur le visage d’Obi-Wan. Cela suffit pour que son visage devienne brûlant. Honteux, il posa son front sur l’une des épaules de son mari, fermant les yeux et se concentrant sur sa respiration. La main d’Obi-Wan revint se perdre dans ses boucles brunes et Anakin essaya de ne pas en pleurer de plaisir. Un baiser fut pressé sur le haut de sa tête, lui faisant serrerles paupières le plus fort possible.

— Anakin, commença doucement Obi-Wan.

Anakin releva la tête vers lui, ne prêtant pas attention si des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues ou non. Obi-Wan lui sourit. Un sourire qui fit apparaître quelques petites rides au coin de ses yeux. Il replaça une nouvelle fois quelques mèches de cheveux bruns sur le front d’Anakin.

— Je ne suis habituellement pas le genre de personne à prendre des décisions irréfléchies, poursuivit le plus âgé. Mais je pense que pour cette fois-ci, je vais simplement écouter mon instinct.

Anakin cligna des yeux, n’étant pas vraiment sûr de ce que son mari essayait de dire. Obi-Wan sembla très bien comprendre le trouble qui l’agitait. Il eut un petit rire avant d’expliquer :

— Ce que je veux dire…

Obi-Wan poussa un nouveau soupir. Il s’empara du visage d’Anakin, l’amena près de lui et l’embrassa une nouvelle fois. Le baiser fut court, mais profond, envoyant des frissons jusqu’au bout des orteils d’Anakin. Obi-Wan se recula, mais il garda le visage d’Anakin entre ses mains. Ses yeux bleu-gris ne quittèrent pas ceux bleu océan d’Anakin, s’y noyant alors qu’il demanda :

— Épouse-moi.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j’espère que ça vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.
> 
> Et si vous voulez discuter, vous pouvez me trouver sur Tumblr. Soit @6Starlight6-fanfiction où j’essaie de poster sur l’écriture, soit @6Starlight6 où je rebloge pleins de belles choses.
> 
> On se retrouve bientôt pour une prochaine fic ;)
> 
> Faites attention à vous.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions :)
> 
> On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite !
> 
> Faites attention à vous.


End file.
